


Just working out a few kinks! ;)

by AAThanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Boarding School, Bondage, Breeding, Butt Slapping, Choking, Community: kink_bingo, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Face Slapping, Facials, Gang Bang, Gen, Glory Hole, Group, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Heavy BDSM, Jasico - Freeform, Jason Grace - Freeform, Kink, Kinky, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Objectification, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Percico - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Prostitution Roleplay, Public Blow Jobs, References to Drugs, References to Knotting, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Slapping, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Will Solace - Freeform, cum, degrading, highschool, jercy - Freeform, light blood play, nercy, percy jackson - Freeform, school boy fantasy, solangelo, spitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAThanatos/pseuds/AAThanatos
Summary: Let’s do a kink series shall we! This will be a kink smut series with our four fave boys. This will be dirty! Don’t like don’t read. Trigger warnings will be added as needed.





	1. What’s your kink?

Hey guys!

So I know I have many works but that doesn’t mean we don’t want more right? You can never have to many stories about your fave fandom and you can never have enough smut. 

So let’s get into this and get our hands dirty (all puns are intended!)

So what’s your kink? 

What do you want to see?

Send me a comment of which kink you want to see on this series and which pairing.

Our characters for this series will be!

Jason grace   
Percy Jackson  
Nico Di Angelo   
Will Solace. 

I’m an open person so don’t be afraid to send some interesting stuff. I will say I don’t do bathroom fluids or torture porn that’s not consensual. The closest for smut I will go is slight dubcon I don’t write full on rape unless it’s part of a plot line and it’s important to a story. Try to keep it simple we don’t need to many moving parts going at once.

Examples of what to send: I want to see percy and Jason. I want Jason to bottom and Percy to top and I want to see pony play. 

Example of what not to send: I want percy wrapped in rubber mats that are purple and Nico shoving marshmallows in his mouth while Will is crying in the corner and using his own tears as lube and screaming the word baboon every 2 minutes while Jason I’m trying to fit as many cucumbers inside of Percy as possible.

See the bad example? To many wheels turning! 

I’m not opposed to including other characters if ya have a fun idea in mind. 

So let me hear from you and we can get a story posted on here within the week! Love you guys and thanks for reading my stuff ! 


	2. The things we learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will are finally living together alone! Nico finds Wills internet history and realizes that he's really into BDSM, after getting over the shock he finds himself more shocked of how into it he is....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings
> 
> *Light bondage  
> *degrading speech  
> *Light impact play (Slapping with hands)  
> *sex toys

Will and I have moved into our own apartment finally! No more sneaking around, no more worry about Chiron or Austin catching us fooling around in the infirmary closet! It was wonderful. What I didn’t realize was the things you find out about your boyfriend when you live together. Like how he’s kind of a neat freak, yet he never takes the trash out. Little things, these things are not deal breakers by any means and we have figured out a nice middle ground the last few months. What I didn’t realize I would find is my boyfriends internet history, to be fair Leo has just made phones and WiFi safe for us to use. Finding out the porn your partner likes to watch is eye opening. Part of you is slightly shocked because you never thought he would like things like this, another part of you is scared and worried and you start to wonder if you are not enough for him. I never thought of Will as kinky before, we have a great and very active sex life, but I had no clue he was into certain things. Then when you start looking at it yourself you begin to find out stuff you like and that’s just plain scary! 

I’m Gay! I’ve always been gay. Never once thought about being with a woman and in real life, I don’t think I ever will, but I really like straight porn. Something about watching this woman degrading this man over a bench with a whip was titillating. Seemed that we both are into the bondage stuff, yet we have never actually tried it, do I want to? Do I want to be tied up and called names and treated like an object? The more I thought about it the more it made me stir inside. Yes, I wanted to try that, the more I dove down the rabbit hole the more stuff I found out. Between YouTube tutorials on bondage and safe words and something called kink.com I have found a whole new world, a world that I wanted to dive into. I even had this dream of him walking me around this festival called Folsom on a leash clad in leather. I woke up sweating and hard as a rock, I woke him up for a midnight romp with the dream still fresh in my mind. The day after that I couldn’t keep it to myself anymore. 

I called Reyna.

***

(The coffee shop with Reyna)

“So that was the dream.” I sipped my coffee and squirmed in my seat as I told her everything. I knew Reyna was…. Advanced …. In this area. She even admitted to me once that she has done it a few times for money.

“Seems like pretty light stuff Nico I wouldn’t worry about it. “she shrugged and flipped her long black hair as she adjusted her feet on the cushioned couch.

“I’m not worried about it! I’m…interested in it…” Looking down I couldn’t meet her eyes quite yet. How do you look at your best friend when you just told her you wanted to be kinky? 

“Oh, so that’s why you called me. Are things getting boring between you two?” taking a long sip she gave me room to elaborate.

“NO! its not that its just, I found this stuff he was looking at and at first I was surprised then I was a little mad and hurt and then…then I found myself really wanting to try it with him. Since you are familiar with it I figured I would talk to you about it.”

“So, you want advice on how to talk to Will about this stuff?”

“Yes!”

“Well that can be tricky, but if it were me I wouldn’t talk all that much because things could get misconstrued, actions speak louder than words.” Putting her cup down she picked her phone up and started clicking away in a search engine.

“What are you doing!?”

“I’m looking for the nearest shop, we are going to pick up some stuff.” The evil look in her eyes made me almost drop my coffee, apparently, I’m going to my first sex shop today. 

This should be interesting.

***

(Back at the Apartment.)

“Honey! I’m home! I just got out of the gym, so I’m freshly showered so don’t worry about me getting all sweaty on you. Nico! Are you home? Nico?!” Will was putting his bags down in their usual spots as he traveled around the apartment looking for me. I was waiting in the bedroom with a few things laid out on the bed.

“I’m in here Will!” I covered the stuff by putting them behind me, I was also wearing something underneath my clothes for if he went for this, gods I hope he goes for this!

“Hey babe, What’s up? Why do you look like that?” he said leaning in the doorway, his long hair pulled back and wet in a high bun on his head, damn he looked sexy like that.

Focus!

“I wanted to talk to you.” I patted the place next to me on the bed, concerned he came over and sat down and took my hand in his, nodding me prompted me to continue.

“I found some of the sites you have been looking at on the lap top.” A shade of vermillion that I never knew he could turn covered his face and I’m sure his body, thank gods he was not the only one that was slightly embarrassed about this subject.

“Nico, I’m sorry I forgot to erase that. It was just curiosity I wasn’t trying to…I am sorry.”

“Stop apologizing! I just want to talk about it, I am not trying to scold you.”

Nodding at me I caught my breath and tried to regain my nerves. Instead of talking about it I reached behind me and pulled out a small beginner restraint system, something that would soft cuff me to the bed by my wrists. I didn’t want to get anything to crazy. I handed them to him and he took them with a look of awe on his face. The tension in the air was palpable, I could hear him swallow as he turned the Velcro cuffs over and examined them.

“Are you saying you want to try some of this stuff?” 

“Nothing big… yet. Just some light.. play” I was the one blushing now.

“Did you just want me to tie you up or other things too?”

“Well I’m not the only one in this, if there something you wan to do or try. I shared mine, its time for you to share.”

“Would it be ok if we tied you up and I…talked kinda dirty…like a little degrading? You can say no! I am just asking if that’s ok.” Will was playing with the cuffs now ripping the Velcro and testing the pull on them. 

“What if I told you I would be more than ok with that, may even open to being really rough.” That sentence made him cough, running to the bathroom I heard him run the water in the bathroom. After he returned he kneeled in front of me taking my hands in his.

“Are you sure you want this? You aren’t just doing this because its something that you think I want right? I love you, I love our sex life. I’m not bored baby! It was just a few videos, sure I think it would be fun to try but I don’t want you doing this just because you think it’s what I want.” Rubbing circles on the tops of my hand with his thumbs I smiled at his sincerity. Damn I love this guy.

“I want to try it, I watched the videos too and I really…I was really turned on and I want to try it. Will you try it with me?”

“Could it be right now, before I lose my nerve” he laughed.

“Well I would feel super silly if we didn’t because I’ve had this butt plug in for like an hour.”

A groan escaped Will as his head landed in my lap at my confession. Strong hands gripped at my thighs as he nuzzled his face into my stomach. Looking up at me our eyes met and locked on each other in lust filled blown out pupils. 

“Take your clothes off and lay flat on the bed’ he said in quiet authority, butterflies filled my stomach at his words and began to follow his orders swiftly. Completely naked I laid on the bed with the plug still firmly in place, I waited for him to turn the lights off, but he didn’t. Coming toward the head of the bed he cuffed each of my wrists to our iron bar head board. Walking around to the other side he started to strip his own clothes off.

“Are you going to turn the lights off?”

“No, I want to see you. I want to see you squirm as I touch you” my breath hitched as he got on his knees between my legs, I could feel myself leaking slightly on my stomach as my erection lay heavy and on my abdomen. Spreading my legs to the side he shoved a pillow under my lower back so that he had better access to me. Finding the flared base of the lubed plug he started touching and moving it around. Pleasure ripped inside me as I felt the bulb poke my prostate. I felt exposed in the best way possible, I didn’t realize how much I liked having Will really look at me, all of me. Wills naked body was glorious to behold, so much better than mine. 

“You look so fucking Lewd right now, spread nice and wide for me” slapping my thighs as he took in my body. “Tell me what you want Nico, tell me what you want me to do to you.”

My mind began to spin, this was all so hot that I might cum without being touched. The sheer control he had over me was exhilarating.

“I want you to fuck me while humiliating me, I want you to slap me, I want you to use my body like I’m just a couple of holes to you.” The groan at my words made his dick jump leak out generously. 

“You are such a Slut, does the slut want me to play with this plug? That’s your name during this, you will be referred to as slut. Normal safe words will be used slut, Red to stop, yellow to slow, and green that you are ok. You got that slut.”

“Yes.” A harsh slap swatted the plug.

“Yes sir!”

“That’s more fucking like it!”

The sinful feel of his tongue laving over the expanse of my body had me pulling tight at my restraints. Every time I would move in a way that he didn’t like he would smack that area hard, a slap to my thigh, my stomach, my chest. The more he hit me the more into it I became. I wanted to be his little slut. Removing my plug, he started lubing his fingers to stuff into me roughly, he had yet to touch his own erection or have me do anything to him. 

“You like my fingers slut? Want them deep inside you? Do you like it when I push right here?” Pressing my prostate hard I screamed at the over stimulation. I began to climax untouched, his eyes bugged out as he watched me spurt. I had never had a handless orgasm before. 

“Color?”

“Green, keep going.”

“But you just…”

“I want this, keep going.”

“That’s right you want me to keep going, I think ill take you now since you so selfishly came without asking.”

“I’m sorry sir! Please punish me!”

“Oh Nico, Fuck!” he slid inside me in the quickest sheath possible. 

The pace of his thrusts was manic in their tempo, it was almost to much. Where I was so over sensitive from my orgasm, but I was so turned on by him using me as he wished that I overcame the discomfort.  
I was all but screaming feeling him drilling into me, eyes rolling back into the back of my head as he fucked me past my refractory period. I felt myself re-harden. My knees were on his shoulders now, biting at my neck leaving the darkest hickeys, he hasn’t done that since before we started sleeping together. 

“You like that slut?”

“Yes sir!”

“Do you want it harder slut?”

“I want you to spit in my face and slap me!”

The words were out of my mouth before I could even realize what I had asked for, without breaking a beat he spat on my face and slapped me hard across the cheek. He stopped thrusting. 

“Why did you stop?”

“I just… color?”

“Green, keep going.”

“You are ok with what I just did?”

“I asked for it didn’t I? Now stop talking and fuck me into this mattress, and by the way you hit like a girl.” 

Rearing back with a visceral growl he slapped me harder and the harder he slapped the harder my dick became. 

“Fuck Will! More!”

Lifting himself he unstrapped my wrists, turning me over he held my head down into the mattress and took me again. I could feel my tail bone bruising at the snap of his hips. Wrapping his fingers into my hair roughly I felt him slap my ass every time I cussed….so I cussed a lot. Cumming again I convulsed under him wetting our sheets. Pulling out quick he grabbed his own length and pulled my hair to get my face right next to his crotch, the heady scent of lube and sex filled my nose as a spray of white shot at my face. Ropes of arousal glazed over me, my eyes glued shut by his sperm. I thought he would collapse after that, but he ran to the bathroom to grab a wet rag to wipe my face off. Licking my cheeks clean he cleaned the rest with the cloth. Throwing it to the side he took the lotion off the side table and began to rub my extremities, getting the blood flow back into my wrists and massaging the areas that he smacked. Hands glowing lightly as he healed me during his aftercare. Hands on my legs now we finally broke the silence.

“Nico, are you ok?”

“Are you kidding? That was intense. Good intense. I would do that again.”

A sigh of relief escaped him.

“Thank gods, I won’t lie Nico I loved every minute of that, you did so good. I don’t think I’ve ever been so turned on. I can’t believe I lasted that long! “

“Me either, you lasted through two of my orgasms, you didn’t have to.”

“I know but I wanted this to last as long as possible incase this was the last time. I didn’t know if you were going to let me do this again.”

“Are you kidding, I think we could even up our game a little, do some research…maybe go to Folsom next year?”

“Folsom, wow if you keep talking like this you are going to find yourself either with another round or a wedding ring.”

“I’ll take either.”

Freezing at my answer he smiled…I don’t think I just gained a Dom…I may have just gained a husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to get the next one up soon! Love you my little Schmetterlings!!(My friend suggested I call my readers that...im just trying it out..) If you have suggestions on what to call my readers feel free to send a suggestion!


	3. The Object of my Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is the sex object in a Gangbang at Percy's Bachelor party!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings  
> -kink  
> -BDSM  
> -Multiple Partners  
> -sex toys  
> -gangbang  
> -Objectification  
> -dirty talk and vulgar lang.  
> -Drugs (potions?)
> 
> Sumbitted my "Little DUCK" on tumblr enjoy!

It was starting to get hot under the silk sheet, I could hear people being ushered in the door and chatter was all about. My heart was pounding out of my chest. Half of me was super excited and aroused and the other half was terrified and wondering why I agreed to do this. 

Oh yeah cause I’m a kinky slut that’s why.

My husband barely had to convince me to do this, hell I did something very close to this at last years Folsom, but this was people we knew and a special occasion at that. Though there is something so arousing about a dozen men about to use you like a rag doll. I could hear footsteps nearing as the crowd gathered. Then came Wills voice.

“Gather everyone for the entertainment of the evening! We have beer pong out back, the basement is all set up for any gaming ya’ll wanted to do, the bar is stocked full in the back as well. Now I know that this is supposed to be Percy’s Bachelor party! I also know that all of you promised your wives, partners and SO’s that no female strippers or hookers would be in attendance. I have kept that promise, but where there is a promise there is always a loophole.”

The sheet was Swooshed off me in dramatic fashion. 

“Here we have my husband, naked and perfectly prepped for any erotic fun you wish for tonight. If you are asking yourself if I am ok with this the answer is yes. I actually get off to the idea of him being with other men in my presence so go all out. Now he does have a Safe Gesture. If he Snaps you must stop ok? Now you might also be asking yourself why a man? Well Nico is not a man tonight he is an object, so for you straight boys he is but two holes to use and abuse. To make him a bit prettier you will see that he is outfitted with a full face of makeup incase you need to see him as a girl, pulls it off like a dream, doesn’t he? Ok guys I had you all tested before this and you passed so feel free to bare back, I have a few toys here to use on him if you wish including Dildos and Vibes. A lovely O-Ring adorns his mouth for your oral pleasure, Also Piper hooked me up with some of that love juice the Aphrodite cabin likes to hold out on us. So, Nico will be hard and ready to Cum all night, full orgasms every time. Please Lube up before entering, no worries I prepped him well before you got here so feel free to slide right in. If you want to catch his load he has been instructed to tap hard on the table three times when he’s about to cum. Enjoy Gentleman!!!”

I was a little afraid that this would back fire and I would be left here naked and hard on this coffee table just for everyone to gawk or ignore me. I was very wrong; The Stoll brothers came over immediately to examine me. I loved being objectified, its my kink what can I say? Looking around it looked like we had the Stoll Brothers, Jason, Percy, Grover, Pollux, someone from Camp J that I didn’t know and of course my dear husband who would be jerking off to the image of me being used like rental car for weeks. The twins were running their hands over my body, I could never tell them apart. One was checking how hard my cock was while the other played with the plug.

The rest of the guys were getting drinks and gathering around to watch the show, I guess the Beer Pong and video games would wait until everyone had at least one Nut. After care examination of my body one of them lined up in front of me and unzipped his fly to reveal an amazing cock. With no preamble or teasing he shoved it to the hilt in my mouth, luckily, I have no gag reflex. The guys were muttering all around in approval as I had a Twin on each end, one fucking my face and the other pulling out my plug and shoving fingers inside me to locate my prostate. 

“Wow Will, you are a lucky guy.” Jason said as he sipped his beer and took a shot with everyone.

“I know isn’t it beautiful, don’t worry about how hard you ride him I have a whole aftercare planned.”

“So, we can do anything we want to him?” Percy squeaked with excitement.

“I can heal any bruises so go for it, I would say try not to make him bleed he does have limits. As far as stamina he can go for hours plus he has that potion. Think about it like this, this can go on all night. If you want to take him a few or five times, go for it. Don’t feel limited, I suggest using his mouth first before you move to his ass and we do ask that you wash before going back to his mouth. Now if you want to ride his cock just tell me and Ill prep you, just flip him over and ride away.”

“I’ve never been with a guy before that might be fun on my last night of freedom.”

“I have, and I can tell you it’s worth it, I plan to bottom once tonight. Probably for a finisher.” Jason said calmly.

I love how they all talked about me like I wasn’t even there, like I was a piece of furniture you could fuck. Essentially that’s what I was tonight. Soon enough I felt a mouth full of spunk hit the roof of my mouth. As he pulled out the white fluid dripped out from the O-Ring, my husband walked over and took a picture.

“Oh, that’s going in the spank folder.”

I rolled my eyes at him. I didn’t finish my eye roll before I felt a huge Dildo enter me fully lubed. Turning my head, I saw the other twin was out of his pants and jacking off to the site of my stretched hole. Hitting me deep I felt myself about to cum for the first time tonight and tapped three times on the table. All the sudden I felt a pair of lips on the tip of my dick and I convulsed into it. Looking under I saw it was mystery Camper. Swallowing loudly, he smiled and smacked his lips.

“I always wondered what another guy tasted like, he tastes sweet.” Said mystery man.

“I make him eat lots of fruit, especially for this party. Pretty much it’s been grapefruit and pineapple for the last three days just for you guys” Wills voice was full of pride at that. I felt Hot liquid hit my ass as twin 2 came. Pulling the toy out he placed in on the table and went to get a drink in the back. Pollux came up and started examining me like property, I loved it. After he disappeared I felt his cock in my ass. Damn he was giving that Dildo a run for its money, Pollux knew what he was doing and had obviously been with men before. I might have to invite him over privately for a fun weekend with Will. While I was distracted by the obvious machine gun going off behind me another cock was roughly shoved in my mouth. Looking up I saw Jason, he smiled and took my mouth slowly. I winked at him. It was the first time I sucked my best friends cock and I wanted him to have fun, so I moaned obscenely. I noticed he was naked and my eyes widened. 

“Oh yeah I am just going to be on that couch all night waiting my turn, I’ll never get this opportunity again. Will hinted at this to me and Piper gave me a hall pass so I am going to take my fill while I can.”

Oh, I think I can get at least three shots out of the son of Jupiter tonight. I tapped my hand three times. Jason reached under to catch my release. I screamed as well as I could with the Gag in my mouth along with Jason’s monster cock that barely fit through it. I felt myself splash in his palm, the he brought his hand up and rubbed the splatter in my overlong hair and smeared it slightly on my forehead. Pollux came deep inside me at the sight of Jason rubbing my face in my own spunk. Little spurts pulsed inside me with a beautiful moan. Damn yeah, we are inviting him over again. Jason pulled out a minute later and hosed all over my face. Large white globs hit my face in warm ropes, a bit dripped over my lips and I reached to taste it with my tongue, Bitter in the best way.

Looking over it seemed like Grover was going to be a voyeur tonight, his hand was hidden in his wool with a zoned out “I’m touching myself” sort of way, I hope he at least came on me. I’ve never seen a Satyr Cum, I want to see it…maybe even taste it. Percy came over to me with Will. Looks like he was going to get a tutorial on my body.

“So, his cock is about 6 and half inches hard but thick as a goddamn coke can, No Gag reflex so fuck his mouth as deep and hard as you wish. Looks like he has some cum in and on him already so he’s nice a broken in for the night. Darling how many times have you cum tonight?”

I tapped the table twice.

“So, the night is still young he’s only blown twice. Feel free to smack and slap, no closed fists please. He likes his hair pulled while being fucked from behind which I think will be his main position tonight until someone rides him. Either way when they are done riding him he will return to doggy position. Call him any names you want he loves being degraded, obviously. I say let loose bud, it’s your party.” Will was trailing his hand along my body as he pointed to different areas and explained me to Percy, I was art that was on sale and ready to fuck. 

“I want to use both holes and ride him at least once.”

“Go crazy, just let me know when you want to ride and ill prep you.”

“I think I want to ride first actually, get it out of the way so I can just use my dick the rest of the night.”

“Ok come over to the couch and take your clothes off and ill get you nice and loose for him. Hey guys! Nico is free for the next 20 minutes while I prep Percy. “

I heard a murmur of agreement as I saw them head for the couch. Jason came over and sat on the edge of the table, taking my cock in his hand he began to vigorously stroke me with lube while saying filthy disgusting things to me in a whisper. A few lines being…”Such a good slut taking all this cock and cum” and “I want to fuck you so hard that you feel my cum in your guts” and the special line that drive me to cum all over his hand was “I want to cum inside you and make you sit up so I can watch it drip out and catch it in my mouth.” FUCK!!! TAP TAP TAP!!!!

Laughing he caught my full load in his hand and then lubed up a Vibe with it and started to push it in and out of my ass. Let me tell you, this potion that I was given was insane and amazing! Every time I came it was full orgasm every time, Full thick loads not ghost loads. Yet I was still super sensitive after so the vibe abusing my prostate covered with my own seed was driving me fucking insane in the best and worst way possible, I was sobbing with joy. Just a moaning mess as Jason played with me. Pollux had returned from his wash up in the bathroom and decided he want my mouth now, thank gods I need something in there to distract me from the sensations. Wow if I thought Pollux’s cock felt good in my ass he felt even better in my mouth. Nice and clean and so fucking long my tonsils were being poked, Rough hands pulled my hair as he moaned and thrust into my face with abandon. The vibe was removed as Jason’s mouth worked the rim of my hole.

“Fuck Nico your mouth is so good, Fuck me yes!” Pollux yelled as he came down my throat, holding my head forward so that my nose was scrunched in his pubic bone and the tuft of curly blonde hair, cock all the way in the back just unloading so much cum I almost choked on the amount. Removing himself he got eye to eye with me.

“Will said you guys might want me over privately, I would love to, I could make you my puppy.” I keened at his words and nodded gratefully. 

“Good boy.” Slapping my face lightly I turned to see my husband four fingers deep in Percy Jackson. Percy was naked and glistening in sweat as Will Stretched and teased him. Across Wills lap like a naughty boy about to be spanked. 

“I think you are ready Perce.” Slapping his ass, he rolled him off gently. Jason’s mouth disappeared.

Will turned me over to lay on my back. Reaching behind my head he removed the O-Ring, I swallowed and returned feeling into my mouth.

“You are doing so good baby boy, Percy wants to hear you scream as he fucks himself on your pretty cock.” Will was taking his pants and shirt off as he spoke.

Walking Percy over the coffee table and had him straddle me, with both hands he helped him lower onto me, fuck he was tight, a virgin hole. Will must have prepped him so much because he was able to bottom out in no time, eating my cock up with his greedily little hole. Wet and tight he started out slow but soon picked up his pace, I was an object tonight, so I wasn’t allowed to say anything other than safe words and yes and no, I was allowed to moan and scream. I came inside Percy within minutes, I was still hard form the potion, so he kept riding. Will was having me Lave at his balls and eat his hole while I was dealing with an over sensitive dick and a virgin hole fucking itself on me, I was overwhelmed to say the least. Will reached for Percy’s hand to touch him while I had my tongue inside him. Jutting into Percy’s hand he rode me face until little spurts of white sprayed all over Percy’s chest, which set Percy off onto my stomach. 

Percy climbed off with wobbly legs to go bathe in his after glow on the couch with Will, Jason wasted no time Climbing on right after. 

“The twins Prepped me, Damn Nico your cock is so fucking good. You better cum inside me, I want to carry you around inside me for a while.”

I must have died and gone to Elysium. This was the best night of my fucking life, fuck Percy and his Bachelor party, this was my party. My cock and holes that were being milked over and over again.  
When I came, Jason decided he wanted to be a little selfish because he came and kept riding until he was hard again and came again, the guys were begging him to get a turn.

For the rest of the night I was passed around from person to person. Each person got a minimum of three to four orgasms, did they take Viagra before they got here? Or maybe they have some potion too?  
Either way if I wasn’t being fucked stupid I was being ridden, if I wasn’t being ridden I had a toy in my ass, if that wasn’t happening I had cock or multiple cocks in my mouth, as well as my ass. I was double teamed twice at least. Once by the twins themselves. Grover eventually came over and came on my body a few times but never touched me. Mystery man had a thing for catching my load in his mouth every time someone made me cum. Percy was Fucking me for the fourth time while Jason rocked inside my mouth when the sun finally rose. Once they were done Will carried me to our room while everyone else passed out naked. I was cleaned and healed, I was so covered in cum that I was sticky all over like a glaze, my hair was matted to my scalp. I was given ambrosia in the tub as he washed me, the worst of it was I was still hard and horny. I looked at the clock, fifteen more minutes’ and the Potion would finally give up.

“Want me to rub you off one more time?”

“How many times have I cum?”

“Well…I counted about twelve, but I left the room to hydrate or wash so it could have been more, can you do one more?”

“Please.”

“Anything for you.”

Will rubbed my cock while cleaning my body and giving me the most beautiful aftercare. Telling me how amazing I was and how turned on I made him do this favor for him. A litany of praise of how sexy and talented I was to take on so much, how brave I was. That he took a video of the highlights that he wants to edit into a porn for us to watch together. Telling me how we are having Pollux stay one more day to have private fun and that next weekend he was coming with his pup gear, I shivered at the thought. I always wanted to try being a pup boy, so I came in the tub. My dick was finally starting to soften. Drying me off he healed me with his hands and his words some more before he tucked me in to sleep, promising my favorite foods when I awoke.

Best night Ever!!!


	4. Pecico Alpha Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico didn't think he would be spending his heat with another person... guess he shouldn't have cracked his window where a unbeknownst Alpha was strolling by and could smell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings
> 
> _slight dubcon?
> 
> -virginity
> 
> _Praise kink
> 
> -biting

I had been trying to avoid Percy, it wasn’t a secret that I was a male Omega, but I didn’t want him to get any ideas. I had already seen him and Jason around different female omegas in heat, lets just say we are lucky that Mr.D is smart enough to put us all on herbal contraceptives while at camp. If he didn’t make that a mandatory rule, the Alphas would be chest deep in pups around here. Its mainly a problem when the Omegas don’t time their heats correctly and end up going into it in public, then there is no stopping any Alphas around. Chiron does his best to keep Alphas tamed, but there is always an unknowing Omega that will be in the arena practicing when the heat hits, and before they know it they are being knotted against a tree with everyone watching. I feel worse for the ones who end up getting knotted by more than one Alpha at a time. Since I knew my heat was soon I was prepping my cabin for it. I had plenty of easy fix foods like fruit and sandwiches that didn’t take time to make and easy to eat, I had a lock installed on my door to keep unwanted Alphas out, and finally I had the toys to keep me from going insane. 

If you go into heat and don’t have either an Alpha or toys to keep you content, then you end up searching them out. I’ve seen someone prepare properly for heat and forget the toys, they ended up busting their own door down completely naked wandering camp for Alphas. I didn’t want that to be me, I didn’t want to be knotted publicly. I could feel the heat creep all over my body as I began to sweat, the familiar tug in my abdomen start to burn. It was so hot inside my cabin, so I cracked the window in my bedroom. Taking off all my clothes, I could feel the slick pooling out of me now. Time to use the toys! I had a great heat toy that was somewhat larger than I would usually use, but that’s what makes it perfect for heat. Pushing it inside of me slowly I could feel my eyes roll. Grinding down the cylindrical object I relished the stretch at my rim. I was so distracted by the feeling I didn’t hear my window open completely. Until the dip in the bed happened I was unaware that I had a visitor.

Percy.

“Oh, looks like our little Omega is in heat, I could smell you as I walked by.”

“Alpha please, I wasn’t trying to…” I didn’t know what I was going to say after that, Percy began to strip his clothes quickly and I had never wanted anything more in my life. I don’t know if it was the heat or the crush I had been nursing for years, but that swimmers body was outstanding. Percy’s Cock was purple and heavy with need at the sight of me splayed on the bed. I wanted him, not this toy. Spreading my legs, I whimpered and pushed my hips up to give him the hint to remove the toy. Pushing me down with a hand on my chest, I felt his hot breath ghost over the apex of my thighs.

“You are so fucking beautiful down here, your smell is intoxicating, like orange blossoms and cloves.” Looking down and seeing those sea green eyes and matt of black hair I reached for him, trying to feel him in some way, the words he used made a glob of slick run thick onto the bed beneath me. Without warning he darted down and buried his nose in the most embarrassing of places, but when I felt the swirl of a wet tongue I arched off the bed unable to protest. I felt him lick around the base of the toy, using his fingers to twist and wiggle it over my rim. Pulling it out finally he put three fingers deep inside of me causing me to howl in pleasure, no toy has ever been able to give me this.

“Damn, you feel and smell better than any Omega I’ve bred. You have that velvety quality that Alphas crave. How long are you in Heat Nico?”

“Ummm ugh uh ahhh t-two t-two weeks!”

“Two Weeks! Damn you must be fertile as fuck, most Omegas get a few days or a week at most. Damn Two weeks of being balls deep in this sounds like heaven.” Reaching further in he began to crook his fingers and cause me to practically scream and buck. 

“Please Alpha! Please!” I wailed as he played my body like a well-tuned instrument. 

“How many Alphas have bred you Nico?”

“None, never been ugh oh gods please Alpha!”

“A virgin Omega who has two-week heats, you are a rare find my dear.”

If he keeps talking like that I’m going to cum. I never thought about having a praise kink, but his words filled me as he told me how beautiful I was, and how good I smelled, how rare and wonderful I was. I was a goner, I was going to be filled by this alpha for weeks. Removing his fingers and causing me to whimper he sat up on his knees and position my legs for his entry into me. Now that I got a good look at his cock the more I wanted it, I was also terrified at it. It was so big, eye widening big. Split my ass open big. Luckily, he had made me so wet that he could slide in without tearing me. Its not unheard of, Alphas hurting an Omega during mating with their size. In fact, Annabeth was in the infirmary for a week at her last heat when Percy got ahold of her. Now that I think about it all the female Omegas ended up tearing on Percy’s Godly Cock. I don’t care if he hurts me, I want that knot so badly. I felt the tip lined up and push in harshly. I could feel him creep quickly up my Canal, the look on his face was worth the brutal pain of the stretch.

“Damn, Nico you are taking it so well. Usually by this time the Omega is trying to get away from me, but your greedy little hole is just eating me up.” I was panting and digging my hands into the bed sheets. Once he fully seated he collapsed with his forearms on either side of my head.

“Alpha please, Please knot me.” Without preamble he began to move in and out of me roughly. 

I started losing track of time as we began to mate. All I knew was a painful stretch that was both awful and amazing, Percy had me shivering and shaking with ecstasy as he built his knot up inside me. I don’t know how many times I climaxed, but it was more than once if I went by how much cum was covering my stomach and chest. Little litanies of “So tight, so amazing” flowed into my ears as he took my virgin body for his own. The knot was almost fully formed, Percy couldn’t even pull out any longer and was just pushing into me with immense force. Our bodies slid across the other as the sweat built up so much, with a visceral growl I felt the knot reach peak and Percy began to climax into me. The feeling of an Alphas extended release was euphoric. I ended up climaxing midway through his own. My stomach grew and bloated out with the gallons of spunk he was releasing. 

Still attached inside of me he rolled us to the side as he glided his hands over my stomachs now taught skin. When he finally deflated this was going to be a huge mess, I really thought I was going to spend my Heat alone with toys, not with an Alpha inside me. It never occurred to me that I would lose my virginity today, to Percy Jackson no less. We just looked at each other and didn’t say anything as he continued to pump into me making my stomach even bigger. Without warning he grabbed my hair and pulled my neck to his mouth and bit down hard, I felt teeth pierce my flesh as he marked me as his. My eyes grew wide when I realized what he was doing, claiming me so that could not have another Alpha. Percy has never Claimed anyone, not even Annabeth. 

“I can’t let anyone else have you, that was to good. You were the only one that could take me without bleeding and trying to run away. You just took it, and you smell so good! I can’t let anyone else have you, you are mine.”

I took a deep breath before I spoke, putting my hands on either side of his head.

“Yes, Alpha.”


	5. Daddy Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is a Virgin with student loans and his best friend Annabeth convinces him to get a sugar daddy. Jason Grace the CEO fifteen years his senior offers him the world for his company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings  
> -Anal sex  
> -Prostitution  
> -Virgin  
> -rough sex  
> -daddy kink

Percy POV

I was nervous, waiting in this hotel lobby was making me sweat bullets. I can’t believe Annabeth talked me into this! Of course, she needed money to get through Berkley, so she did a set up like this and was able to get her degree and never had to work. Ever since I came out to her she has pushed me into getting a “Sugardaddy” to get my loans paid off. What she doesn’t know is even though I’m gay, I haven’t actually been with a man….actually I had never been with anyone. I feel like some Geisha selling off her virginity, well I guess I kinda am. The man that contacted me on the site was named Jason Grace and was the CEO of his father’s company. I was lucky in the sense that he wasn’t to much older than me, only about fifteen years my senior. The picture was really mouth watering, but with my luck he was really a short bald guy whose real name is Bob. The waiter brought me over a drink, telling me the man from upstairs said to bring it to me, I hope its not drugged. Taking a sip nervously it tasted fine, like a tropical Mojito mix. 

Before I could blink my eyes, someone slid on the barstool across from me at the table in the fancy hotel bar. 

“You must be Percy.”

“Yes, you are Mr.Grace?” ok he was more mouth watering then any man I could have ever asked for, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

“You can call me Jason for now. Would you join me in my suite? Its right up in the penthouse, bring your drink and are you hungry?”

“A little I guess?”

“Wonderful! Ill have something sent up to nosh on while we talk.”

Taking my hand, he leads me toward the elevator, before we reached it he whispered something to the bartenders and she smiled and nodded at him. We rode to the top floor in silence as I sipped my drink a little faster so that I could build some courage. Jason seemed to be comfortable with the silence, maybe this isn’t his first rodeo with these things. After the doors opened I could see that he had the most expensive suite in the hotel. We walked into the leather clad living room area and sat down next to each other on the couch.

“So Percy, Why are you looking for a sugardaddy?”

“Wow you get right into it don’t ya? Well I have a lot of student loans and I just got this internship in the marine Biology department at the local marina and its not a paid position but could lead to something really great, plus I want to eventually get my PHD in the subject.” I was now sucking ice from the bottom of the glass. Getting up from the couch he walked over to a rolling bar and started to make both of us another drink. 

“You have wonderful goals, I like that in my lovers. I would like to make it clear that I expect a sexual relationship. I know a lot of the Patrons on the site are looking more for companionship, but I am a tad younger than their usual clientele.”

“Yeah, you said that in your profile. That’s fine I guess. Why do you want a relationship for money?” It was more than fine but I didn’t want to seem desperate.

“That’s a great question, you know what I do for a living and with that comes long hours and no time to date and get to know someone on a real time basis, but a man has needs.”

“But you are a handsome guy, you could find one night stands easily.”

“You are correct and thank you for the compliment, I prefer a familiar face and someone I can count on. I don’t like spoiling strangers because they can be so ungrateful and greedy.” Sitting back down he handed me the same drink as before and sipped on his.

“Well I promise you I’m not greedy, whatever you offer I’ll take, seriously I would be ok with just some help with pocket money to eat on.” I shrugged.

“You didn’t grow up with money did you Percy?”

“No just me and my mom in a two bedroom in Brooklyn. She worked in a candy store.”

“That’s beautiful. Well how about this as an offer. I’ll pay all your student loans if you last six months with me. Last a year and Ill pay for Grad school as well, I can even put in a good word for you at some top choice schools. Your schedule won’t be an issue because I own the Marina you work at. Also, I’ll throw in 1,500 a week for pocket money, not to mention gifts when I’m pleased. How does that sound?” holding up his glass he went in for some cheers. I obliged and clinked his Glass.

“Honestly Jason, it seems to good to be true. I am living out of my car now and I am really tempted to except right away. I am worried that you will ask things of me that I don’t want to do.”

“Like what? What do you not want to do?”

“Well with an offer like that I’m assuming you want to chain me in your basement and have your way with me while only feeding me bread crusts and stale water.” Jason laughed at me and almost spit out his drink.

“You are hilarious! I want this, I want that mouth, in more ways than one. Listen I am not going to chain you up, not my style. I do like certain things that are slightly out of the ordinary. For one in the bedroom and while you are with me I like to be referred to as “Daddy”, I do like it rough from time to time but nothing dangerous. I won’t lie I would like to use you as a play thing, but I promise you won’t have any marks on you that you don’t want, and I don’t use extras or toys. I need someone who is Pretty and Smart, someone I can take to events with colleagues. You meet both of those requirements along with that wonderful sense of humor. Someone who can go on vacation with me and travel so that I don’t come home to an empty hotel room. I have a little bit of a women’s underwear kink on my lovers, but we don’t have to dive into that just yet. I need more than just a lover, I need Smart Arm Candy and that’s why the price is so good. Let’s make a deal, let me take you in the next room and show you a sample of what’s to come, for that ill give you a furnished apartment in one of my buildings for six months to get you on your feet if you decide this isn’t what you are looking for.” Jason smiled at me, his voice was like honey, seductive and sweet. 

“Six months free in an apartment just to sleep with you once?”

“Yes, I like you. You are worth helping out if you can rise to the occasion.” I downed the drink really fast and stood up. 

“Ok let’s go.” I start walking toward the bedroom with a slightly buzzed stride. I heard him coming up behind me slightly chuckling to himself. Great, I’m giving my inexperience away already. Stepping to the expensive bedroom area I found myself shaking. What was I doing? Selling myself for a furnished apartment and possibly changing my life by letting this guy use me like a rag doll, that’s what I’m doing.  
I felt his strong hands land on my shoulders and run through my shirt trying to relax me. 

“Let’s make this a little easier ok? How many people have you been with?” he whispered into the side of my neck making me tremble.

“I…um….im a virgin. I would lie but I think it’s going to get pretty obvious soon enough.” My voice shook at my admission and it only made him squeeze my shoulders slightly tighter and draw himself into me more.

“I had a feeling; do you actually want to do this Percy? I am kind of a consent Nazi, I don’t like to push myself on someone who doesn’t want me.”

“I do, I want this.” Turning around I faced him and some of my nerves started to melt away, the look on his face was serious and full of honesty. 

“I want this too, more than I haven’t wanted something in a long time, you are something special.”

“So, being a virgin is ok?”

“Only if its ok with you, I would love to have you, the idea of being your first is a little intimidating. I don’t want you to have a bad first experience.”

“I don’t think I could have a bad experience with you, you are so…you are stunning.” At my words he kisses me hard, taking my breath away I felt him undoing my pants and taking off his own clothing. Pulling away he whispered in my ear that today was going to be about me and not him, that he was going to have fun playing with me. Backing me up to the bed he shed the rest of his clothes and pulled us both onto the duvet still kissing. Both naked I started to blush with my body, I had never been fully naked with someone before. Laying on my back I felt his mouth and designer stubble pepper kisses all over my body, I had yet to look down out of bashfulness. I was still taking in the idea that a really hot guy was kissing my body while naked.

The blonde hair and blue eyes were so captivating to watch that the body passed by my recognition until now. Jason was built like a God. Sculpted from clay muscles that were firm but not to big, lean hard muscle. Then finally my eyes landed on ….oh….my….god. How on earth is that going to fit inside me! Hung like a horse and uncut! I was breathing harshly as I felt him go lower toward my painfully hard dick. Fuck what if he doesn’t like it, gods I hope he likes it. I felt his tongue swirl around the tip and I yelled his named out. Rearing up he put his hand to my neck and pulled me close to him as if to kiss me, instead he said one word in a sultry tone “Daddy.” Ok he wanted to start the Daddy thing now. 

“Yes, Daddy.” It felt weird coming out of my mouth but watching his dick twitch to the name made it worth in as be bowed back down to swallow me whole. I tried thinking of terrible things to keep from cumming to quick. It wasn’t working, I was going to have to warn him.

“Daddy please slow down!”

“To much? Are you ok?”

“I just want this to not be over in ten seconds.”

“Ohh well that’s understandable, my apologies you just tasted so good.”

A pang of lust wrung through my body at his words, damn he was good at this. Getting up from the bed he found a bottle of lube in the side table and uncapped it. Turning me over on my hands and knees he began to kiss and bite down my neck and back as he stuck his fingers in a place that only I have explored before. Thank gods I had experimented with toys and fingers myself or this might be too embarrassing. My breath harsh and erratic at his ministrations I was getting eager to feel him inside me.

“Daddy, please. I want you.”

“Oh, baby boy I’m going to give it to you so good you might just fall in love.”

I giggled at his playful tone, the giggles stopped once I felt his head push into me. It wasn’t slow either, he pushed in at a steady pace. The air was punched from my lungs as he bottomed out, grabbing the nape of my hair he pulls me up close so that I could feel his breath in my ear.

“Hold on to something, this is going to be a rough ride.”

“Can’t you go slow?”

“Six months of a fully furnished apartment, no I can’t.”

I nodded at him, I don’t blame him. Jason wasn’t used to dealing with virgins, he was used to people that could give him what he wanted immediately. The best thing that could happen is I like it and I cum and I have a really hot sugardaddy that takes care of me both sexually and monetarily. The worst is it hurts, and I hate it and I get to live in an awesome apartment for six months rent and utility free, no longer waking up to the stiffness of sleeping in a car and hoping no one calls the cops to tow you. The snap of his hips burned and stung, it felt like I was being ripped open even with all the lube he used. The craziest part was I screamed “Daddy” at the pain. A rush of adrenaline ran through me and I craved the sting and burn. I loved the rough treatment of him machine gunning into my tight hole, slapping my ass after every few thrusts. I reached down to touch my cock only for him to snatch it away, he said he wanted me cumming untouched. I had never done that, hopefully I could. Holding me in a taught position I could feel the build rising in a sensation I had never felt bubbled over and I shot my load all over the blanket. It was the craziest orgasm I had ever had, like a full body sensation that rolled through my spirit. 

Four more thrusts and he came deep inside me. Luckily, I remembered that he was clean in his paperwork with an up to date test, or else I might have been freaking out. Staying in me until he went soft and slipped out he rolled to the side as I collapsed on my stomach. 

“Oh, Percy that was wonderful, please tell me that you want this. Tell me I can have you, that I can keep you because that was life ruining. You took it so good and you screaming daddy over and over while I fucked you will be getting me off for weeks.” He said as he stroked my back and my hair in a comforting manner. I turned my head to look at him, the look on his face was the closer, I was his.

“I accept your proposal.”


	6. The lockeroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy, Jason, Nico threesome. Highschool AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings  
> -Dirty talk  
> -DP  
> -Dubious consent  
> -forced blowjob  
> -spitting  
> -rough sex

Highschool AU Jason Percy and Nico

That whole “It gets better” thing better happen soon because being gay in highschool is torture. Luckily, I don’t stand out too much and only a few of my friends knew, but its hard looking at guys in school knowing you can never have them. You go to PE and you lust after them when they change in the locker room, then you go home and take care of your problem only to hate yourself afterwards. It’s not like I haven’t done stuff, Gay bars don’t seem to check ID very often and getting and handjob and makeout session in an alley is like a rite of passage. Yet, there is something still inside you that wants to lose your virginity to someone you at the very least know and are attracted to. Everyone else seems to get that luxury!

So once again gym class is done, and I am here dragging ass so that I can get a small peek at the two hottest guys in my school. Percy Jackson, captain of the swim team. Also known as my first crush, those green eyes send my pulse racing as well as his swimmers body and inky black shaggy hair. Then Jason Grace came along in our sophomore year, like a blonde Captain America. Captain of literally every other team. Percy and him naturally fell into the same crowd and became best buds and are inseparable. My sister Hazel who is actually popular drug me to a party once and I was lucky enough to witness them get Dared to makeout for five minutes, it was the best moment of my life and I was even able to sneak a video of it. 

Right now, I am enjoying my favorite part of Friday, waiting out everyone to leave the locker room so that I can see the private show that is Percy and Jason showering next to each other while they give each other shit on how the other played that week in whatever sport was in season. Was it perverted, yes. But they shouldn’t have this ritual of being the last two in the showers after school if they weren’t interested at being gawked at! Like seriously they want to be looked at right? They walk around naked, NO TOWELS! They must know what they are doing, it also doesn’t help that they are hung like Greek Gods. If they didn’t want me drooling over them with their sculpted bodies and substantial gifts out for everyone to see, then they could cover it up. 

So, while they are walking by me I look down so as not to make eye contact, so they would forget I’m here, I would like to enjoy my Friday show without getting my ass kicked, all the sudden they stop in front of me in all their naked glory. 

Fuck!

“You are Nico, right? Hazels Brother?” Percy said to me while putting one leg up on the bench giving me quite an eye full of what I was secretly trying to commit to memory. 

“Y-yeah.” I tried looking away only to see my vision blocked by another huge dick in my face, Jason Grace. Damn I had never seen them both this close before, Percy was cut while Jason wasn’t. Both were massive though.

“Rumor has it that you have a video of us kissing at Piper Mcleans Party, who have you shown it to?”

“N-no one, I-I will d-delete it I promise!” I could feel my whole-body blush, beside them standing naked in front of me I had barely changed myself. I was still shirtless with my gym shorts on.

“Oh, we don’t want you to delete it, we just want you to send it to us. I am curious though now, if you didn’t take it to show people then why did you take it?” Jason said moving closer, I could have stuck my tongue out and licked the head of his dick he was so close. I wasn’t going to get out of this, ill say it and then bolt for the door.

“Cause I’m gay and thought it was hot.” And bolting for the door would have been a great idea if Percy didn’t grab my hair and pull me back. Caging me in with one arm around my chest and one still locked at my nape, I could feel his cock pressing into my ass. Jason sat on the bench right in front of me, there was no use fighting since both were twice as strong as me. Getting beat up by two hot guys while they were naked may not be the worst thing in the world.

“Hey Jason, why don’t we see how hot this little cutie thinks we are huh?” chuckling at Jason I saw him wink back at him and I felt Jason tugging at my shorts, I couldn’t voice for him to stop. I was too scared, and overwhelmingly aroused. Exposing my briefs to him he found quite a tent and a wet spot to boot.

“Percy look at what we have here, someone’s wet, tell me…Nico was it? Tell me were you hanging back in hopes of seeing us shower?” the whole time he spoke he groped my erection and circled the wet spot with his thumb. 

“Y-yes” I squeaked out, it only made him rub me harder. 

“Well you know what this means Jason, this means we get to share another one. See Nico Jason here is my best friend and we share everything together, even girls. Now ever since that kiss we have been a little more experimental, even going as far as enjoying each other in bed as well as whatever girl we share at parties. Now we have never shared a boy together. I think it would be fun, don’t ya think Jace?”

“Oh yeah Perce, this one is actually prettier than most of the girls we’ve had. He has these pretty little lips, tight pert ass, even his cum is sweeter.” At the end he placed his thumb in his mouth tasting what he rubbed off my briefs. It may have been the most erotic thing I’d ever witnessed. 

“You have a choice Nico, I’m going to let you go, either you can grab your clothes and run, or you can take those briefs off and we can wash you until you get nice and dirty.” Letting me go he pushed me slightly into Jason’s arms. I put my arms on his shoulders to balance my self and felt his fingers slide in my waistband. Looking down I saw he was hard, Jason was hard and looking at me, I looked behind me to see Percy in the same state and touching himself. I couldn’t have walked away from this opportunity even if I wanted to. I gave Jason a little nod and he hooked my waistband and pulled the briefs down to the floor. After I stepped out of them Percy grabbed me around the waist and hoisted me up carrying me toward the showers. 

Jason followed us and started turning on showerheads on full blast, and almost too hot water rained down on our bodies. The steam fogged up the tiled room full of shower heads. Putting me down, Percy put me down and pushed me to my knees. Leaning down he pecked my mouth whispered that it was time for me to get to work. Side by side they lined up awaiting my mouth. Timidly I reached for both, I had never done this before and was a bit nervous. Jason was the impatient one and grabbed my hair and shoved himself down my throat. I gagged, but I pulled myself together quickly. Percy was moving my hand over him as Jason used my mouth like a glory hole. I wasn’t sure if I was enjoying doing it or if I was enjoying the noises that he was making, but I was so into all of it. The very feel of him on my tongue felt so right. Percy wanted a taste and pulled me off Jason and sheathed himself. 

“You like the way his dick tastes? Take in more slut I know you can.” Jason spat as he pushed my head further down Percy’s massive cock. 

“Jason, go get the packets.”

Jason disappeared as Percy abused my throat. My hand balanced on his hips and I could feel his abs tighten getting closer to finishing. Popping my head off of him he stood me up and shoved me against the tile wall. 

“You wanna know how it feels slut?”

“Yes” I couldn’t even recognize my own voice, it was low and husky from lust. Jason had returned and was trying to open a packet of some sort. 

“I’m going to give the slut a taste.” Jason nodded smiling at him as Percy got to his knees and took me into his mouth, it was better than anything I could have imagined. I could see why they were using my head like a toy, the feeling makes you want to grab their hair and move them. Jason pushed Percy away and started to suck my balls. Percy got up and started whispering dirty fucking things in my ear.

“You like the way he sucks your cock? How many times have you spied on us? Have you seen the way he sucks mine? Did you take a video of that too?” fuck I didn’t know that. I never was around long enough to know that they fooled around in the showers.

“Do you know what we are going to do to you? We are going to take turns fucking your brains out and then double the fuck out of you, hope your ass can stretch that far because we are going to fucking destroy it.” At the word Double I felt fingers shoving their way up my ass. Jason was distracting me from the pain with his sinful tongue. 

“You a virgin slut?”

“Y-yes ohhh fuck.”

“Oh good, Jason did you hear that? The slut has never taken a dick before.”

“Oh well you are going to take so much dick you won’t be able to sit down for a week.” Jason said popping off my cock and adding a third finger. 

“Get him on all fours Jay, I want to cum in his mouth first.” Crooking his fingers inside me my knees gave way at the sensation, pushing me onto my hands and knees Percy shoved back into my mouth. Jason continued to hollow out my ass with his hands behind me as I let my jaw go slack and get face fucked by Percy. 

“Hey slut, you get my dick first I hope you are ready because hear I come.” Pushing his head past my rim Jason started thrusting in a shallow manner until he could fit himself inside with little to no resistance. I can only think they used lube because it went in easier than I thought it would. It didn’t really feel that good as much as I loved the action being done to me, someone was fucking me. Someone I had a crush on and found attractive had their cock in my ass and was enjoying it. Salty spurts started shooting into the back of my throat as Percy found his climax. I hadn’t swallowed it and he bought my jaw up and told me to open my mouth. Spitting into my mouth he ordered me to swallow his spit and spunk. Jason was fucking me so hard now that he was throwing me forward into Percy’s arms. Swallowing the best I could, I could feel a bit of it drip down the side of my chin. Percy licked it off my face and kissed me hard and violently, pulling the fringe of my hair up as our teeth clacked together. 

“How long until you are up again Perce?”

“Give me like five more minutes.”

“Can do, touch it a little bit.”

Apparently, I was “it” because he reached down and started stroking me deliberately, making sure I felt every single part of his hand on every part of my dick. The pain from Jason was beginning to lessen when I saw Percy’s cock spring back to life, All the sudden a hoarse grunt came from behind me and Jason’s hips began to stutter. Grabbing me up and leaning back he put me on his stomach. Jason was lubing up Percy’s cock behind me as they gave me a few seconds rest. 

“Ok slut, time to ride me.” Easing me down he slips inside me easily from the work Jason had already put me through. This was a better position, it hit my spot dead on and I found myself moaning while riding the captain of the swim team on the shower floor. Jason came up behind me and started working my hips for me while biting down my neck.

“You like the way he feels inside you? This is how he took me the first time too. His cock hits that little bump just right doesn’t it. Careful, you will get addicted.” My eyes rolled at his words. 

“Tell me you love it slut.” He growled from below me.

“I l-love it, its.. its so good.”

“Well it about to get better, Jason you ready dude?’

“Fuck yes.”

Sidling up behind me he lurched me forward to fall on Percy’s chest and started pushing in beside Percy. The stretch was what was addicting. Its funny how you think you know yourself and then you are losing your virginity to two of the hottest guy in school, and they are treating you like a piece of meat and you find that you love every second of it. The pain, the humiliation, the degradation makes your cock harder than it’s ever been in its life. It like what they say, you don’t look for kink, kink finds you. Feeling the slit on my head rub against our stomachs was building me up so quick. The air was being punched from my chest as they took turns pulling in and out, the drag of the shaft and the lip of the head pulling at my rim was pure ecstasy. I couldn’t even think anymore I could only scream out and moan and they rutted into my virgin body. 

“Oh, Jason he takes it so good, so much better than you did.”

“I hate to admit it, but you are right, he’s so tight and pliant, we should keep him.”

“I was thinking the same thing.”

A blinding wave of pure sensation rocked my body like ice and fire at the same time. I was cumming all over the place as they fucked me harder and harder. I was sensitive, too sensitive. They didn’t stop though, and I couldn’t stop them. It hurt and was bliss all in the same sensation. I couldn’t tell you how long they lasted but it was long enough to rock a second orgasm out of me. They were so in sync they came at the same time filling me up so much I could feel it leak out. 

 

(time break)

I woke up sorer than when Hazel made me take that hour-long Zumba Class. Trying to move I realized I wasn’t alone. Percy was on my left and Jason was on my right with his arms wrapped around me like an octopus. Looking around I realized I was in my own room. As I stirred so did they.

“Hey, hey don’t move so quick. You went through a lot.” Percy whispered. 

“Yeah, just relax, don’t worry we took care of everything.”

“What do you mean?” looking at both they looked relaxed and peaceful as we laid in my queen bed.

“Afterwards, you were in and out of it, exhaustion. We cleaned you up afterwards, dried you off and dressed you. Then we loaded you in Jason’s mustang and drove you home. Hazel let us in and said your parents were gone for the night, so we told her we were sleeping over, she’s out with Frank right now.” Volunteered Percy.

“Then we brought you up here and changed you into some PJ’s and got some pain killers for you on the side table with some water, you should take some.” Jason said nuzzling into my neck.

‘But, but why? Why are you here? Why did you stay?” I won’t lie I fully expected to wake up naked on the shower floor with cold water raining down on me, and these two nowhere to be seen. I didn’t not expect a puppy pile in my bedroom. 

“It was your virginity dude, we aren’t assholes. We didn’t mean those things we said it was just part of the fantasy. Plus, we were dead serious about keeping you, that was amazing. Percy and I have taken a lot of people’s cherries but usually it doesn’t go past the cuddle session, we both talked about it and we want to keep you. “

“Like a boyfriend?”

“More like a boy we have sex with on a regular basis, Jason and I are dating, we just don’t tell people that. Its easier for people to think we are just buddies who smash other people as a team. We have never wanted to do that with a person more than once, you are different though and we want to give it a try, if it works out than the boyfriend thing might be on the table.”

“So, what we are trying to say is maybe to your boyfriend query, its not a No but its not a yes quite yet. Show us you can be good to us and…..well we will see.”

“So, what you are saying is that I am dating you both just not seriously yet, and that you want to fuck me a few more times before you decide.”

“Yes.” They said in unison. 

Damnit I must have died and gone to heaven in that shower, but what a way to go.


	7. Public display

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FTM Nico has a public sex fetish that help eliminate his bottom dysphoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings  
> -public sex acts  
> -dubious consent (Nico wants it this is not a rape fic)  
> -Bottom dysphoria
> 
> PSA
> 
> I do not believe in Fetishizing people, that being said I did this fic because I feel that everyone deserves the chance to see themselves in a fic. To have the ability to put themselves in the place of the character. This fic is not about Fetishizing Trans people, its about a trans person that happens to have a kink. I fetishize fetishes, not people. I did something similar when someone wanted a story with Lou ellen being plus size, the story wasnt about her size as much as it was about her and she just so happened to be plus size. Everyone deserves to see a piece of themselves in a story without them being the main focus of the fetish.

I turned 18 this week, that means a few things for me. First, that means me and my boyfriend of 3 years get to move into an apartment in the city together. Second, that means I can finally start T without the aid of an adult. Hades offered, so did Chiron but I wanted it to be something I chose for myself and did myself. Not that I’m so proud as to not let my father pay me for “Jobs” he needs help with. My dysphoria was getting a little worse with the impending events. Its like the closer I get to having what I need the more my body tries to trick my mind. Luckily, I had a Boyfriend who was really good at helping me with these sorts of things in our own special way.

Will was special, he never saw me as anything but male. Never once has he mis gendered me. When we started to become physical he made sure to go at my pace, it was a long road, but we got there. Sitting next to each other during dinner he could see that I was shifting in my seat. Always hyper aware of my body movements to read my mood. I couldn’t wait until my voice was deeper, that would help. I was lucky not to need a binder, they never grew in. So, my dysphoria revolved mostly around my voice and my lower region. Will was sensitive about his terminology around it, called it my bonus hole. Sure, it was crude, but it made me feel better. Any time he went down on me he made sure to refer to it as blowing me, even made a show to curtain his hair so I couldn’t see him do it and bob his head a bit. In times like these when things were bad he made me do things, things to create adrenaline and dopamine. The risk of it was exhilarating and cleared my head. 

“How bad is it, 1-10?”

“11.”

“I’m going to put my back pack on your lap, open your fly.”

My table was farthest from everyone, yet it would still be easy for people to look over at us. I felt his hand sneak under the pack and into my pants. Will new exactly which buttons to push, knew how to touch me to get me off quickest. I felt the wetness spread as he circled the top area, the best area. I let out a long sigh as my eyes became heavy lidded. To this day it shocked me that he could do this in public and still make it look like he’s not moving his hand.

“F-fuck..” I let out in a loud whisper as I climaxed.

“Good boy.” Pulling out his had he started sucking the wetness off each of his fingers. Pulling myself together I finished my meal, I knew tonight wasn’t over. 

(Timebreak)

The campfire sing- a- longs were probably my least favorite camp activity, Will saw it as a fun opportunity. Sitting between his legs in the back with people not even a foot in front of us, I felt his fingers explore as he covered us with the blanket. 

“SHHH you don’t want them to hear you cum do you?”

“N-no.”

“Then sit still and this can be over quick.”

I smiled as I felt two fingers enter me. It took me two years to let him do this to me, in times like these I’m glad I did. Magic fingers hooked and worked in and out, a thumb circling the top. I felt his hardness press into my backside, I loved knowing that this did something for him too. The singing started to dull in my mind as the sensation over took me and I felt myself pulse around him, I bit my knuckle to hide my cry. A girl turning around to look at us.

“Nico isn’t feeling good, I think I’m going to take him home.”

Smiling at us she nodded, still unaware of what just happened behind her. Getting up we went for a walk ending up somewhere outside the big house. Pressing me against the side of the house where anyone could come up on us. Kissing me deeply he told me to touch myself while we kissed, obeying him once more I rubbed at the sensitive nub under my waistband, my boxers still soaked from the first two times. 

“Tell me how it feels.”

“Its.. its wet, hard, hard for you.”

“I’m going to blow you right here.”

Undoing my pants and pulling them to my knees he knelt in front of me. Golden curls glowed in the moon light as I felt his tongue in the wet mess, sucking on me hard I keened into the night, cupping a hand over my mouth I released again. I felt the wet gush down soaking his face. Getting up he turned me around at the sound of his belt buckle. Grabbing my hair and pushing my face into the siding of the house, he entered me. Will was a ruthless lover, only taking it slow on certain occasions. This was not one of them. I couldn’t stop the noise from my mouth as much as I could have stopped the noise of slapping of skin that filled the air. Digging my fingernails into the wall and scratching down as he rutted into my body. My knees went weak, another orgasm hit, but if I knew Will he was far from done. Unsheathing himself he ordered me to shadow us to my cabin. Wrapping the darkness around us we landed on the porch of the cabin. It was past curfew; all the kids were in their cabins now. I reached for the door handle as he grabbed my arm pulling me back.

“Undress, right here. Naked, get on hands and knees.”

“On the porch? People could literally look out their windows and see us Will.”

“That’s what I want, I want them to see what kind of man you are, my man.” At the words he took my shirt off exposing me to the green torch light. In a swift motion he removed my bottoms to my ankles and pushed me down. There was something about how he got all domineering and cave man that made me crazy. Blown out pupils adorned his eyes as he undid his pants again and shoved himself inside me. Snapping his hips against mine in a brutal pace. Animalistic was the only word for it. I could feel the slick leak down my thighs in a torrent as he brought me to bliss twice more, finally pouring himself inside me. I tried to catch my breath as I collapsed on the wood of the porch. Picking me up he took me inside and ran a bath for us. Once we were both in I relished the feel of him cleaning my body. 

“How is it now?”

“2.”

“Good.”

“You really get off on the whole public thing, don’t you?”

“And you don’t?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Well, I just need to remind you how much I like your body, I like it now, ill like it if you change it, its about you. I love you no matter what. Sometimes I think you need reminding of that. That’s why I do that.”

“Well what if I started doing the same thing to you?”

“Like and handjob under the table? That would be hot.”

“Good, prepare for it tomorrow during the heads of cabin Meeting.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”


	8. Cheap little whore...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico dresses up for a role play, renting a cheap motel he dresses up like a female prostitute to give his husband a birthday treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weeks kink is roleplay!
> 
> Trigger warnings   
> -prostitution   
> -light bloodplay  
> -slapping  
> -rough sex  
> -choking  
> -gagging  
> -facial  
> -degrading talk

I was getting ready for hours. I was a little nervous, but I knew this was a fantasy that my husband has had for a while. Will doesn’t seem to know how to clear his browser, things like this were all over it. I’m not mad, everyone had their secret porn fantasy. In fact Will was more than happy to oblige mine on my last birthday, it took forever to get into the vinyl suit! This was his birthday though, and I wanted to make sure it was perfect. I got a cheap hotel to set the scene. I was in the bathroom letting my eyelashes set before he got here. Shopping for this was probably the worst of it, luckily the girl at the shop was super understanding and said that it’s more common than I thought. Sometimes ordering off amazon just isn’t going to do it. I had a black long wig, full makeup, black and red corset, matching panties, black silk garter belt, silk thigh highs, and six inch platform peep toe pumps. I looked the part. I heard the knock at the door and pulled on a black silk robe. 

Will didn’t know what the plan was, he just knew we were role playing and to go with whatever I threw at him. Walking to the door was easier than expected, I was surprisingly good in the heels. Opening the door I was shocked to see him in just a t-shirt and shorts. Usually he wasn’t so causal now that he was a big bad doctor, but this helps the fantasy. Maybe he could be a lonely college kid, or in disguise so his “wife” doesn’t find out. Smiling he did a shy introduction, but his eyes were bugged out and dilated at the sight of me. 

“Come on in sweetie.” I took him by the hand and led him in the room. 

“You are beautiful.” Smiling he sat on the end of the bed, his shorts clashed with the cheap bed spread. 

“Thank you sweetie, let’s get business out of the way shall we? It’s 100$ an hour, 500$ for the whole night. If you want anything out of the ordinary it’s extra. Now you wanna tell me why a handsome man like you hires a girl like me?” I pulled a chair up to face him, placing one of my feet in his lap so he could take the shoe off and rub it. 

“Well, you wouldn’t know it by how I’m dressed but I’m a Doctor. Long hours, no time to date. I’m off all night, not even on call. So how about the all night prices?”

“We can do that, any extras or questions?”I switched feet.

“Yeah, what’s your name?”

“Nikki”

“Well Nikki, do I have to use a condom? I hate condoms.” The smirk on his face was adorable and almost made me break character. 

“Well you are a doctor, I trust that you are clean.”

“Very.”

“Good. Why don’t you start taking your clothes off and we will get started.” I always admired Wills ability to get naked in less than five seconds. The years have done him well, not to mention the gym they have in the hospital. Getting down to his birthday suit he sat at the head of the bed. Standing I started taking my robe off in a very slow seductive way, at least I hoped it was seductive. I loved getting in touch with my femme side. I gave him a show, playing with the straps of the garter and showing off my body in the sluttiest angles I could maneuver. I did some research, I wanted to make sure he got the full experience. Touching his heavy cock with one hand he motioned for me to come closer. Feeling the skin that was showing and going a bit wide eyed when he realized I had waxed my whole body. Rubbing his face at the smoothness, damn that felt good, I might have to keep waxing. 

“So are you a dirty girl?”

“Oh the dirtiest, what would you like?”

“How about lets start with your mouth.”

“Sure thing sweetie.” I gave him a quick kiss before getting in my stomach between his legs. Giving him a great view of my ass in the thong that was crammed up my crack. Taking his manhood in my mouth I gave him the sloppiest, nastiest , dirtiest mouth work I could muster. The breathy sounds coming from him made my panties wet, I could feel myself dewing at my tip as I rutted against the bed. 

Grabbing my hair and guiding me rougher than our usual intimacy, this was going to be fun I could tell. Something told me he was going to treat me very differently than normal. Pulling me off he rolled us so that I lay beneath him. Running his hands over the corset he began to undo the clasps. Once it was off he rubbed his face from my neck to my navel, breathing in the cheap perfume I sprayed all over me. 

“You smell cheap.”

“Well I guess you could pay me more? Would that help?”

“No, I like it. I like your small perky tits too.” He started working his mouth over each nipple. Hands found my legs running over the silk. 

“These however don’t feel cheap, real silk?”

“Yes, only the best for my new favorite customer.” He paused, I knew what he was thinking and he was working through it so he wouldn’t break the scene. I could hear his thoughts now, “how much did all of this cost me.” Luckily he didn’t pay for any of it, I did a job for my father to oh for the expensive lingerie. If I’m going to wear this I’m wearing the best stuff.

“Are these new?” His voice was a bit stiffer.

“Yeah, just got a big check from a client so I could restock, are you going to talk costs of my underwear or are you going to rip them off me and Fuck me like the cheap whore I am?” I put a bit of sternness at the end. 

Relaxing he grabbed the lube off the side table and coated his fingers. 

“I hope this is ok, I want anal.” I felt his finger push in a little harsher than I’m used to. My face scrunched a bit. 

“That’s an extra 200$.” At that he added another finger quickly. 

“You are not cheap at all are you?”

“You’re a doctor sweetie, you can afford it. By the way that blow job was an extra 100$, oral is extra.” Fuck he found my sweet spot. 

“Well then I’m just going to have to give you everything in my wallet then. Cause the things I’m going to do to you are going to cost a lot.”

“Well honey for the right price you can do anything you want to me.” Three fingers deep I was getting impatient and started riding his fingers. 

“Oh, what if I wanted to treat you really really rough?” Four fingers.. fuck!

“As rough as you want it sweetie.” I was breathless now, needing him inside me. 

“Turn the fuck over.” I got on all fours. Pulling the panties down he shoved himself in me so harsh and so quick it knocked the wind out of me. Grabbing both my wrists he held them down hard at my sides as he fucked me ruthlessly. We never got this rough, he always treated me like I was made of glass. This time he was treating me as if he was with an actual prostitute, I was loving it. This may have to go into regular rotation if this gets him to let loose. Letting go of my hands he slapped my ass hard enough to leave a red hand print. The squeak of the cheap mattress under duress was making more noise than I was, and that’s saying something. Pulling out and flipping me over he ripped the underwear in half, then shoved them into my mouth. 

Pushing back in Will grabbed my throat and started to choke me, a wild look in his face that I had never seen. I put a knee on his shoulder and pushed my hips up so he could hit me dead on. I never thought I would like to be choked or treated so rough, but now that I have I can’t think of anything I want more. Giving me a few seconds to catch my breath and take the panties out, I moan that choking was an extra 50$. That’s when he slapped me. I tasted the blood on my lip and licked it up as I moaned in ecstasy. I made sure to give him all the social cues that what he was doing was wanted. I didn’t want him to stop. 

“Oh, does the whore like to be slapped?”

“Fuck yes, but it’s 100$ every time you do it.” He slapped me again. I smiled, knowing my teeth at the tint of blood on them. Leaning down he kissed me mixing the fluid between us. The metallic taste was intoxicating. I felt myself build, he was drilling into me so hard I couldn’t warn him that I was about to cum. I screamed into the kiss in a high pitched wail. Pulling out he climbed close to my face and pumped thick white ropes all over my face, groaning the whole time. I relished the feeling of the wet warmth covering me. 

Getting off the bed he ran into the bathroom, I wiped my eyes trying to keep the cum out of them but it was globed on my fake lashes. Returning with a wet rag he started cleaning my face. 

“Baby that was so hot, I can’t believe you did that.” His voice was filled with awe and admiration. I was so happy.

“Well, I kinda saw a few things on your laptop, thought you might like it.”

“I’m sorry if I got out of hand, I was just so into it.”

“Don’t apologize I love it just as much as you did. Why haven’t you ever been rough before, I like it.” Kissing me he cuddled me close.

“I don’t know, you never think about doing things like that with someone you love. I love that you are into it. We need to more often, and I’m really into the waxing, so smooth.”

“I saw that, what about the girl get up? Like it?”

“Strangely enough yes. I don’t know about the whole get up, but the panties I’m into. “

“So what’s next on the list? Bondage? Swinging?”

“Whoa whoa whoa, let’s get used to the panties first ok?”

“Yeah, Ok.” Tonight was going to be a good night, after all I rented the room til tomorrow. Who knows how rough we can get by morning....


	9. Cucumbers and things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will, kink is insertion. Nico fucks Will with vegetables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings
> 
> -vegetables being insterted into orafices.

“You ok?”

“I’m fine, just do it!”

Will was being so good for me. I had dreamed of doing this to him for months, now that we are fully moved into the apartment he is giving me this as a move in present. We indulge each other when something floats across our minds that may be fun, last time I blew him in a Starbucks bathroom with the door unlocked. The time before that, we picked up someone in a club and I watched him fuck a girl into oblivion while I played with myself in the corner and yelled out directions, that was actually really fun. You never know what you will be into until you try it. Sure we had some failures, like the chocolate syrup. We laid together to long afterward and it ripped his chest hair out. Or the time the massage oil got out of hand and we both slipped in the shower and I ended up with a concussion. 

So when I mentioned that I wanted to insert different things inside him, it wasn’t even a question that it would eventually happen. I tied scarfs together and laced them under the mattress to toe not his hands to the sides of the bed. Face down he was standing bent over the end of the bed on display for me. I was still wearing clothes, I liked to make him be the vulnerable one. Using my foot to part his legs farther I began to circle his rim with warm lube. Looking at the implements on the TV tray that I would insert tonight made me lick my lips. All lined up in the order needed, small to big. I loved watching Will stretched around something. 

I began starting with my fingers, two at a time. Will was no stranger to bottoming and I loved making him pant on my fingers. Once he began to moan I pulled them out and started sticking up the first item, a carrot. Jumping at the cool temp of the object I slowly pushed it in and out of him. Little jolts and movements he did were making me crazy, his toes clenching and unclenching, stomach arching into the mattress. I had to undo my button fly to make room for my growing arousal. Watching him swallow up the object was the other part of the fun, wet and open and relaxed as he trusted each object. The trust was a huge turn on, I could stick anything in him and he would let me. 

“Is it a celery stalk?”

“Close, try again.” I bit down on his cheek to distract him while my other hand circled his lower back. 

“Cucumber?”

“When it’s the cucumber you will know.”

“There’s a cucumber?”

“There is a cucumber.”

“Nico I love you, and I’m into this I am... but you better throw all this away. If you dare to put any of this back in the fridge I’ll kill you.”

I started laughing uncontrollably, how could he think I would do that!? Of course I’m throwing it away!

“You are ruining this for me darling.”

“Well you are ruining my lunch salads for the rest of the week with this experiment, oh fuck right there!” I tipped it down to hit his special little spot that makes him keen and beg. 

Time to switch it up, pulling out the carrot I threw it in the bin and lubed up a banana. It was particularly unripe so that it had maximum stiffness, this one made him start rutting into the mattress. A sheen of sweat broke out over him. If he was reacting this way to the banana I couldn’t wait to get to the cucumber. I started touching myself as it I watched it disappear and reappear, my leaking tip was jumping in my hand at the noises he made. Once I felt it was getting to easy to slip in and out I switched to the cucumber. Jumping at the cold once more, he yelled out obscenely at the new stretch.

“That’s the cucumber!”

“Yeah it is baby. You like it?”

“Fuck, yes. Harder.”

I stood up and the wet sound of me touching myself filled the air with his cries. I thrust it deeper and harder every time he called for it. Getting close I pulled it out to his displeasure. Whining to be filled again I grabbed the last one, a zucchini. I had to go really slow with this one at first. Words couldn’t even form as he exhaled loudly with a deep moan. 

“That’s a big one.”

“Yeah I know, and watching you all stretched around it is doing things to me. I want this to stretch you so wide that I can cum inside you without touching your walls.” My voice quaked with arousal at the thought. 

“I feel fuller than ever right now, I don’t think I’ve ever felt this full.”

“Not even when we had that threesome with Connor Stoll and we doubled you on the pool table?”

“Damn that was a great Fourth of July. Nope this might beat that. Go faster.” Obliging him I started kissing his back as I fucked him with the vegetable. The reaction of his body was getting me close, grasping the sheets, his face scrunched up, knees shaking and wanting to give out. Hitting his prostate ruthlessly I both saw and felt him clench hard around the green cylinder. Going limp as he came against our sheets I pulled out the zucchini carefully and looked wondrously at the gape that wasn’t closing right away. Running my cock at lightning speed I shot thick jets of white down the opened canal. Watching it run down the open walls as his hole swallowed every drop of my seed had me practically shouting in pleasure. I wish I had thought to film it, the image was going to get me off for months just from memory. 

“Baby you did so good, that was amazing.” I started untying him and rubbing life back to his wrists. Comforting him from this rough yet sexy ordeal. 

“Thank you, it really was good. I would do it again.” 

“What can I get you? Anything.”

“A steak.”

Where did I put that zucchini, cause it’s going right back up.


	10. Dorm mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kink for this chapter is School boy Dorm mates. Mortal AU-Nico offers his dorm mate a hand late at night.

It took a half an hour to find my room, these boarding school dorms have to be the most confusing thing I’ve ever encountered. Transferring here in my sophomore year may not have been the best idea, everyone seems to know each other and their way around and no one wants to help the new kid. I got lucky when an RA was yelling at some guys for rough housing in the hall, he pointed me to my hall and room number. Opening the door I noticed the room was empty, though my roommate had already been here with his things... I think it’s a him? They don’t allow female roommates do they? Dropping my stuff on my bed I walked over to the claimed one. The blanket was black and pink with skulls on it, the desk was littered with make up and nail polish. Posters of half naked dudes were on the walls along with very artsy and thick books on the shelf. 

The door opened as I examined one of the nail polishes on the desk, a sparkly black shade. 

“Oh, I thought I finally was given a single. I assume you must have been a last minute enroll?”

Looking over I saw a short skinny boy that may have been prettier than any girl I had ever met. Raven hair straightened with an iron artfully, makeup that made him look ethereal, and jewelry hung off his neck and wrists brought into view by the paleness of his skin. Sheet white with an olive undertone, I couldn’t stop staring. This was probably not the best time to question my sexuality and defiantly not with someone I would be sharing a room with all year.

“Do you speak English? I know like 4 other languages if you prefer. Damn I bet that’s why they put you with me.”

“No! No I speak English. I’m sorry I’m just... I’m tired.”

“Well hello Tired I’m Nico. As you can see I’m gay, very gay. So if you have an issue with that I would suggest calling housing now so you can be switched. I won’t room with some bigot.” He said with a distaste in his mouth that made me realize that this has happened before. 

“Sorry I’m Will, and I’m not a bigot. My father is Bisexual and in a relationship with a man so it’s fine. This is my side right?”

Smiling he nodded, all the tension in his shoulders left. I started to unpack some of my things when he closed our door. 

“Want a beer?”

I saw him go into what looked like a side table, inside the table was a small fridge packed with stuff. 

“Yeah, I’ll take one.” He threw one to me and opened one for himself. We worked in silence sipping our drinks. I noticed him eyeing me every so often. I wasn’t sure if he was checking me out or making sure I wasn’t lying to him. After a long while we both had our areas set up and he asked if I wanted to order a pizza and stay in the room tonight, I was so beat by the end I couldn’t even think of going down to the dining hall. I found a ten and handed it to him with just the word “pepperoni.”

When the pizza got there we sat on my bed and watched a movie on my lap top as we ate, in between bites we started to finally talk.

“So, what brought you to Olympus Academy?” His eyes went wide with curiosity, he actually seemed interested. It’s funny, no one else seemed into be. I had met a whole string of people when my dad brought me here, no one had time to talk to me. All these kids grew up together and knew the families. 

“I’m the bastard son of Apollo Helios.”

“The lead singer of that band? The really famous one?”

“Yes, my mom met him about 16 years ago. Went with him backstage and well... here I am. She died in a car accident and he came for me at the police station a few days later. My dad knew about me, he just wanted to keep it out of the media. Back then it could have ruined his career, I guess people are more willing accept a bastard child when the mother dies and there is a sad story with it. Plus I found out that he had been sending us money all those years. I knew it was was weird that she was performed in a cover band on weekends and yet we always had a decent home and food. When I was five he bought us a new car when hers broke down. He never came to see me but he would write letters and send presents. My mom never spoke bad about him so I never really held a grudge, not much of one anyway. Had to have respect for how he took care of us from far away. Now that I’m his full time he wanted to send me here since he is on tour most of the year. I’ve never been to boarding school before.”

“Wow dude that a story! Yeah my mom died too, and my sister. I still have one left though, Hazel. She goes to the sister school of this one on the other side of town. You will notice that the town is catered around the schools. They keep the girls and boys separate, but in town we can all mingle. We can go off campus after school hours as long as we are back by curfew. You can walk about anywhere to get anything. My dad is Hades Di Angelo, the owner of every funeral and crematory in 7 countries. He thinks all the death is bad for us so he sends us here. So, are you gay?” I choked on my pizza at his question. 

“No, not gay.”

“Damn shame, I was hoping you could be my wingman when we went to town.”

“Are there a lot of gay kids here?”

“No, and yes. They are not out like I am. Sure there are a few that are, but they try to fit in really well. I’m the only one you can spot a mile away. But when you are drunk and partying and questioning yourself I seem to be the one you go to.”he winked.

“So I should take it that you get laid a lot on the down low?”

“Let’s just say I have a single suitcase over there with just lube and condoms. I am a safety boy. Feel free to take some of you need. The girls at the other school are not exactly virgins. I’m sure you can land some of them.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” I chuckled and took another bite.

“Hey you have the gay kid on your side, while that may not make you popular with the guys around here it only helps you with the girls. They all want a gay best friend. I could wing man for you.”

“That’s not untrue, I like the way you think. And if I get word of someone questioning themselves I’ll let you know.”

“Oh sweetie I think this living arrangement is going to work out just fine.

(Time break)

The first three months went by faster than expected. Nico and I were the best of friends. Weirdly enough because of his help with the ladies, the guys started to warm up friend wise to me. Where I was, girls were there too. So I made some friends quickly. Nico didn’t need my help as a wing man, seemed like every weekend he needed me to sneak him back into the dorms from a late night fling. Helping him into the room smelling like sex and booze, I would deposit him in his bed only to hear a crazy story about some guy he fucked in some alley or a car. I learned a lot about gay sex, more than needed. I wasn’t cleaning up like Nico was but I found a few girls who knew a few dark corners we could go. 

Nico was champ hearing my stories too. Always had an ear for what I had to tell him. Sometimes he would strike out and try to cuddle me in my bed. The first few times I dodged him, but he was relentless. It seemed when he was rejected he needed comfort. Luckily that just meant he wanted to sleep in my bed with me. Nothing ever happened aside from waking up cuddled up together. I couldn’t help it! He was small and reminded me of a girl. His small frame and long hair didn’t help, not to mention the flawless makeup. I was 6’2” and he was maybe 5’4” so he fit right into me. I was confident in myself enough to be ok with it. It’s not like he every tried to kiss me... ok maybe he tickled me sometimes. 

We had a strange relationship. He called it a queer platonic bromance. I won’t lie that it didn’t bring up... feelings. Feelings I couldn’t quite place. Luckily in the privacy of our room I could explore them without worry. So what if I had a few dreams about Nico, with how close we are it’s bound to happen. The Sex dreams were weird but it’s not like I can control what I dream right? 

(Time break)

Nico texted me to come and get him from the back door. It was after 1am and he was to drunk to pick the lock to get inside. Nico could walk but I made sure to hold onto him just in case, he smelled drunk but clean so my guess was a strike out tonight. Once we were back to the room he started stripping his clothes off down to his briefs, he always had colorful underwear on. An all black attire but once those pants came off it was bright pink and neon greens.

“Gods those underwear are going to give me a seizure. “

“Damn Solace that’s one hell of a pick up line.”

“You wish. Should I expect you next to me tonight?”

“Yeah, that Cecil kid gave me blue balls. All he wanted was some kissy face and a handjob. Then he fell asleep. Asshole.”

“Sorry bud, better luck next week. Rumor has it those twins in Science class, the Stolls. They say they have been caught being really touchy together in the locker room. Maybe one or both of them bark up your tree.” I slid in my bed with just my boxers waiting for him to stop pacing around and either go to bed or climb in with me. We had the rule that if he was going to sleep with me he couldn’t wait til I was asleep, I hate being woken up by the bed shuffling. 

“I heard that, but twins are always strange. They could be totally straight except with each other. Strange phenomenon, but accurate from my experience. Scoot over.”

“Well if you need to rub one out real quick Just go to your bed and I’ll put my headphones on and close my eyes.” That was our usual drill. 

“I do need to... hey can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Can you do it? Will just hear me out before you start to argue. I won’t kiss you or anything. I just need to get off and it so much faster when someone else does it. I’ll do it back! No strings attached ok. I know it’s been over a month since you got laid.” I hated to admit his words were intriguing. It had been a long time since someone touched me and he was like my best friend. He’s tipsy and I’m not exactly sober, I just got in before he did. Actually I may have drank most of his beers he kept in the fridge, but he didn’t need to know that till the morning and if I did this he might be more inclined to forgive me. Was I really going to let him touch me? Was I really going to touch him? The idea isn’t repulsive in the slightest. Actually he’s probably better at it than a girl. This should be an easy answer, but it’s not. Nico was patient as he waited for me to deliberate in my head. I felt his fingers trace over my thigh. 

“It’s just one time ok? It won’t mean anything. I won’t tell anyone I promise. This is just our little secret. It’s more about me trusting you then being attracted to you ok?” Damn why did he have to say that. Fuck I’m losing this battle. He is hard to say no to, and I knew he could be trusted. 

Fuck it. 

“Fine, but get a rag out of the drawer I don’t want cum all over my sheets.”

“I’ll get some lube, make it quicker.”

“Ok.”

Nico was quick, got the rag and the lube out. I was a bit frozen not knowing what to do, luckily he seemed to have a plan in mind for our weird platonic orgasm exchange. I heard the shuffle of his underwear.

“Take yours off. That way you don’t get them messy. I won’t use a ton of lube ok? I’ll make this as clean as I can.” Nodding at him I blushed as I discarded my trunks. It wasn’t the first time we had seen each other naked, or even hard for that matter. We had walked in on each other dozens of times. I hear the cap of the bottle and him warming the lube between his hands, then I felt his small hands around me working me to life. I gasped at the feeling. Nico’s hands were soft and nimble, and knew exactly what they were doing. 

In the shadows of the room I saw him slick himself up too. Then my hand was being led to him. It was strange but not bad. His dick was smaller than mine, but that’s not a surprise with our size difference. It wasn’t small just.. proportionate to him. Thick though, he was thicker than expected. I started to stroke him in time as he did me. Keeping his promise he didn’t touch me anywhere else and didn’t try to kiss me. Eyes closed and breathing erratically, I felt his other hand work down to my balls as he cut off the blood supply and used a polishing motion. Nico was a dick expert, I had never been touched the way he touched me. Like he knew how to set me off in every which way. I did my best while trying to concentrate, I just did to him what I like in myself, seemed to be working the way he was moaning low and shaking. 

“Will... g-get the rag I’m close.” He whispered. With my other hand I found the rag without letting go of him. I held it under as he spurt thickly into it. The noise he made was sinful and made a huge glob of precum roll down and join the lube. Motioning for me to let go of his super sensitive cock, I looked into his heavy lidded eyes as the afterglow overcame him. I was close as he continued, but something was keeping me from finishing. Maybe I had to many beers? Maybe I couldn’t get over the fact a dude was touching me? Both? I was trying and it felt so incredibly good but it just wasn’t happening. 

Nico made a disgruntled noise and pushed me onto my back. Without warning his hand left my shaft and he replaced it with his mouth. The heat was searing through my body as his mouth licked and sucked me in sinful ways that I could never imagine. Looking down at his long hair covering his face like a curtain I almost made a move to grab his hair but I stopped myself. I was caught though, he saw my hand move. Grabbing my hand he placed it on his head and motioned for me to move him as I wished. Carnality took over and I used his mouth. Nico sheathed his teeth perfectly and I could feel the back of his throat. 

I tapped his head as I got close to warn him. It just made him go harder and pulled me to the back and swallowed my head as jets of white ropes filled his mouth. Milking me through he swallowed every drop. I tried to calm my heart down as it was beating out of my chest at the best blowjob of my life. I didn’t even notice him wiping himself off with the rag as well as me. I finally came to when I felt him putting my boxers back on me and I reached to pull them the rest of the way. Managing his own briefs back in he climbed up next to me.

“Sorry, you were taking forever.”

“It’s ok, I’m sorry you swallowed.”

“I like swallowing don’t worry about it. Thanks Will. I really needed that. I’ll buy breakfast tomorrow.” He kissed my cheek and giggled and turned his back to me. 

It was surreal. I was to tired, to drunk, and to much into my afterglow to analyze it all. So I closed my eyes and went to sleep, we would talk about it in the morning. 

(Timebreak) 

Waking up I found my arm around his waist. He was cuddled up in me as the Sunday light poured through the windows waking us both. Looking over at me I couldn’t bring myself to retract my arm, to comfortable. 

“Morning, do you want McDonald’s or IHOP?”

“I’ve been drinking so... Mcds sounds best. Listen we need to talk about last night.”

“No sunshine we don’t. We were just two best friends helping each-other out and I take blame for the whole idea. No worries sweetie we never have to speak of it again and I don’t feel weird about it, do you?”

“Strangely no.”

“Then it’s settled. We eat greasy food to take this hang over away and we go on being the best of friends.”

“Sure, oh by the way I finished the beer.”

“My beer?”

“Yeah.”

“I take back the best friends thing, I hate you.” He said mockingly with a smirk on his face. 

“I’ll pay you back.”

“You better.”

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta reader suggested this be it’s own multi chapter. If you feel the same and think this story line deserves its own room let me know and I’ll add it to the list.


	11. Good boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for a part 2 of the Objectification chapter! Will, Nico, and Pollux with Light Puppy play and a good old fashioned Cuckhold!

I had healed over the week. Last weekend was a dream come true, my husband is a dream come true. Why? Because he constantly fulfills both our needs to explore and have fun, all while being that stable rock to cherish at night. Excitement courses through me at the thought of the up coming weekend. The one that stood out at the party was coming over, Pollux. 

Will and I had shared so many lovers together, they were always fun for a night but none of them ever stuck. Pollux on the other hand... he was memorable. Will agreed we needed to have him over privately. Most of the boys we bring home are so Vanilla, and it takes a special type to catch my eye. I love blondes, I love kinky blondes. Pollux showed promise in both aspects. White platinum curls, emerald green eyes, a sense of devil may care that had me daydreaming about him. Will was no better, I remember how he drooled over watching me be used by him. I caught Will touching himself to the video and pictures from the party. We even fucked while watching it streaming on the TV. 

I had never tried being a pup before, Pollux promised to make an easy transition. 

(Timebreak )

Pollux had sent over a box of things for me to wear, a pup hood, harness, leash, plug (which I have in), standard pup gear. No collar... guess that would wait. From what I understand it’s a very ceremonial thing to be presented with a collar. We would have to see if I even liked this and if he was going to stick around for more than a weekend. We heard the doorbell ring, I felt my cock twitch at the Bell. Will went to get him while I finished some light dinner for the both of them, I was fully prepped and washed out for tonight so I wasn’t going to ruin it for something as trivial as dinner, I can eat after. I opened a bottle of wine and poured the three of us a glass. 

We sat on the screened in porch drinking and making small talk as we let the alcohol soak in. Finally it was time for “the talk.”

“So what are the rules Will, he belongs to you yes?” Pollux has a slight accent, European. It’s so light I can barely pinpoint it... Slavic... maybe german? 

“We belong to eachother. We are verse.” Will answered smiling.

“Oh I love that! So many more options with you guys then. So, the party... what did you like watching most Will?” The glass was being swirled as he held it to his nose, eyes narrowed and dilated in anticipation. I had to do everything in my power to not rub myself through my pants... I want him so badly... and I want Will to watch. 

“With you in particular? Or the whole party?”

“One from each, give me an idea of what you want to see.”

“I liked watching him used multiple times, cum flowing out of him freely sort of thing. As for you... I like how you didn’t treat him like glass. I like how you made him choke on you, how you fucked him so many times and brought him up and down over and over again. Like the hour that everyone took a break, except you of course. You played with his hole for 30 solid minutes before you started. I like your patience.” Pollux laughed and gave me a wink. 

“Well I have a scene in mind if you are willing to give me control for tonight? Is that possible?”

“I think that could be arranged, what did you have in mind?” I shifted in my seat, the plug I had put in earlier to stretch me was becoming the best best kind of uncomfortable. I loved how they were talking as if I wasn’t there. Some people might think it’s rude, but it’s part of the game of keeping me the object of tonight. 

(Timebreak)

Pollux lead us to the bedroom where my gear was laid out on an ottoman. Taking my chin between his fingers in a sharp pinch he ordered me to kneel in front of the gear. I obeyed as he took Wills hand and brought him to the side of the bed. Undressing him piece by piece he took silk scarves from his pockets and tied Will to the headboard. I began to shake with the anticipation, this was going to be a beautiful double feature, puppy play coupled with a good old fashioned cuckhold. Will was allowed to experience me along with the guys last weekend, tonight Pollux would be the only one touching me. Escaping into the bathroom Pollux left Will and me there to ruminate. 

“You excited?” The joy in his voice was apparent as he bounced on the bed a little with both hands tied at his sides. 

“Honestly, I might cum just from him removing my clothes. I’m so built up that I’m going to embarrass myself like I did when we were 15.” I rocked on my heels trying to get friction in my pants from my kneeling position. 

“You mean when like when palmed you through your jeans at the campfire and you came? Then you shadow traveled away for 6 days before you could face me again?”

“Yeah, like that. And for the record, you were shirtless for the first time in front of me and I was a untouched virgin. Not my fault!”

“Babe I wasn’t any better. Remember? You put your lips to my tip, you didn’t even get your tongue out yet and boom, unexpected facial.”

“Those were the days... now look at us.”

We went silent hearing the knob jingle.   
Coming out into the room all but naked except a leather jock. Walking over to me he beckoned for me to stand so that he could strip me the way he did Will. When Pollux undressed you it was like he was unwrapping a present. Delicate fingers deft in their removal to expose flesh. Naked with nothing but a plug, he started fitting me in the harness and mitts. Pulling the hood over my face I noticed the muzzle was short, perfect mouth access. 

“Let’s see how well you heel shall we?” Clipping the leash to the harness he led me around the room, expecting me to crawl next to him like a good boy. Will was panting watching us, the pressure of the wood On my knees was breaking a sheen slick all over my body. Patting the bed he made me jump on as he stood before us. 

“Now to make him a real good boy it will take training, weeks, maybe months. For now we shall just explore the beginning excitement that is this type of play. Most of it is just the ability to obey, which I know this boy can do. If you agree to keep me on as his handler I can show you both the real beauty of being a pup. Not just in the bedroom either. It can be quite... stress relieving.” Having me sit on my haunches facing Will, he petted me and praised me. 

“Immersing yourself in this type of play can go very deep. The freedom of letting someone else take full and utter control. The praise, the punishment from a mischievous pup, it all can be quite intimate. Let yourself fall into the headspace my good boy, give into it.” His voice was hypnotic. I found myself leaning into the role, arching my back and giving into a canine stance on the bed. Warm hands started to rub at my body, listening to the sounds of his voice as he praised me made me nuzzle into his touch. Leaning my head into his hands as he touched and scratched at me. I reached my “paw” out to him only to be met with a swat to my ass in discipline, Will began to pant at the sight. 

Searing hot lips trailed my back as I whined for relief. I wanted to be a good boy, wanted to show my handler that I could please him, I wanted to earn my treat. 

“Good puppy, now give Will some kisses, show him you love him.” I found myself naturally shaking my “tail” in excitement. The plug I was made to wear was a short docked tail. Easily enough hidden beneath clothing. After this I might request a longer one. Pawing my way up Wills chiseled chest I licked at his face and lips playfully. Pollux tickled at my feet, probably trying to see how deep in the character I was, testing me. I yipped at the feeling instead of laughing. 

“Good boy, but I can think of better uses of your tongue.” Will hissed as his leaking member bounced against my stomach. I felt a swat at my thigh that was hard enough to leave a red sting. 

“You need to learn to obey. Maybe you need some incentive for commands.” Getting off the bed Pollux left the room for a moment only to return with a jar. Taking out a smear of Peanut Butter he wiped a line down Wills cock and over his sack. Pawing my way down I nosed at the scent. 

“Lick him clean boy.”

Messily I licked up the butter. Cleaning him off thoroughly, sucking and laving at him as his breath hitches and praises fall from his lips. Pollux played with my genitals as I obeyed him, once again I felt he was trying to see if I would break character. Squeezing at my tip hard I broke my mouth away and barked loudly. 

“Good boy, someone deserves a treat. You may bark, or growl. You can put your paws on his chest, but that’s it.” I barked my understanding as he removed the plug from me. Grabbing the harness he pulled me back as I felt him enter me, thick and quick. I pawed at Will with my eyes wide at the intrusion. Both my mitts against his chest as Pollux ravaged me from behind while we were both practically on top of Will. I whined in pleasure at the pull of the harness, hearing my voice amplified by the hood. I had never appreciated the term “doggy style” until this moment as he fucked me over my husband, immersed in the headspace of a dog. Will never broke eye contact as Pollux pushed us closer to him. My cock was rubbing against Wills abdomen harshly as he thrusted into me rocking me hard against my husband. Unable to touch myself due to the mitts I savored the feel of the skin friction. 

I was getting close, I tried to warn Pollux but was unable to properly with my limited allowed vocabulary. Of course, he could have known and just didn’t care which was possible. I felt the spasm of orgasm in a harsh wave, no real build as much as a forced crash. I growled loudly, cum shot over Will and I heard his moans clear as he felt each shot. My whining and yips were increasing as I was continued to be used from behind as my handler stuffed my over sensitive hole. It was almost to much, then I felt him release inside me. Getting up off the bed he ordered me to clean Will up, I licked the cum up savoring the all to familiar flavor of my husband mixed with my essence. Bringing the ottoman over next to the bed he ordered me onto it. It was level with the bed, I was to crouch so that they could see me leak the seed onto it. I did as I was told wanted to obey, to be a good boy. 

Pollux must have been saving that load, because it dripped out of me in thick pearls onto the leather. Once most of it was out he scooped it into his hand and told me to turn around and watch. Sitting up on my back legs in a begging position I watched as Pollux used the mess to touch Will. Eyes rolled back and moaning as Pollux gave him the release he had been begging for as he watched me. Pollux knew he was close and called me over to catch the load on my tongue, lapping up the salty liquid as it shot warmly over my lips and inside my hood. Pollux kisses me through the hood making his lips equally messy.

“Good boy, but now it’s time for round two. Time to put that peanut butter to real good use.”

I barked, I wanted it so badly.

“Good boy.”


	12. Boiling over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is in the bathroom when he hears Nico and Will having sex on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to be a funny fic. Not really a sexy kinky thing but I guess it could fall under auditory kink as well as a more undersirable kink lol enjoy, I’m sorry lol.

Percy’s POV

Waiting around for Nico was taking forever! He told me to meet him in his cabin in an hour and I’ve been here for 45 minutes waiting on him. Tonight was my anniversary and he was supposed to shadow travel me into the city to buy Annabeth a present. Well since he’s late and I’m bored might as well go through his shit!

The drawers were no fun, just candy bar wrappers and old Fonzie crumbs. The closet of course wielded mildly interesting results with a few dirty magazines and a pack of smokes... and rolling papers... I guess he really is diving into the “I’m 15, Fuck you dad!” Stage of life. Slipping into the bathroom I found a lot of strange grooming products that I didn’t expect to find, who knew he used products on his hair? Maybe they are Hazels? Lots of different lotions, oils, was that a shrunken head? Damn he keeps the weirdest shit in his... wait what was that?

I heard he door open and two people talking on the other side of the bathroom door. The low gravel tone with the southern accent let me know one of them was Will, the other was obviously Nico. I was about to come out when I overheard them..

“Come on! You know you want me to. You have been complaining all week, just let me give you a little relief!” 

“Will, don’t you dare act like you don’t want it, ya are the one begging sir!”

“Neeks just let me do it, I’ll be so gentle.”

“It’s going to hurt! I won’t be able to sit down for a week afterwards.”

“Might as well just get it out of the way, that way it’s not hanging over your head anymore.”

What were they talking about? I leaned my ear closer to the door to hear better.

“ Fine lets just get it over with.”

“That’s the spirit! Drop those skinny jeans and let me see what I’m working with!”

Are they about to fuck? Isn’t Nico a bit young... haven’t they only been dating like a few months?

“Give me a kiss and I’ll do it.”

“Darlin you know you can have one of those anytime.” I heard obscene kissing noises and the sound of a belt falling to the floor. The shuffle of clothes joined the belt.

“Wow deathboy, that’s huge, you weren’t kidding!”

“Would I lie to you?”

“Yes, but damn. It’s all pink and big. I can’t wait to get my hands on it.”

Yeah they were defiantly about to fuck. Great I’m stuck in the bathroom about to hear my little cousin lose his virginity! It seemed like he hadn’t done it before with the “it will hurt” comment. I really hope Will isn’t putting to much pressure on him. I knew Nico could take care of himself, but still. I wanted to pull away from the door, I should have pulled away from the door. I didn’t, I couldn’t! I was enamored by the happening on the other side. 

“Fuck! Will just do it!”

“I am I am, don’t rush me!”

Nico began to moan, I wasn’t sure if it was pain or pleasure. 

“Fuck! Damn! Fuck! Gods!”

“Don’t worry baby it’s going to feel so good at the end, Promise.”

“It fucking better! Gods! Oh! I... I can’t.. I don’t think I can do it.”

“Yes you can just breathe... in and out baby just breath.”

From where their voices were in the room I could tell that Nico near his bed, probably bent over, naked. The thought did things to me. I wasn’t gay but hearing them on the other side was stirring my Curiosity deep inside. Will bending Nico over and taking him ruthlessly, him so much taller than Nico, more physically powerful. Nicos face scrunched slightly uncomfortable with what was happening to him, yet also wanton and lust filled. The fabric was creating friction as I gripped the door listening to him moan. Was I really this turned on listening to him? Guess so.

“Will hurry!

“Almost there, just ah yeah there it is.”

“Fuck! Oh! Oh! Yeah there we go!”

Images flooded my mind, Nico Cumming all over the the side of the bed or perhaps in Will hand. The thought of his toes curling in ecstasy and his ass clenched as he created sent me into a whirlwind of sensation. Spurts of my own coated my underwear as my pelvis grinding against the door. Sweat broke out over my brow as my sensitive tip pulsed untouched for the first time in a very long time. I would think I was over this stage of my life. Moments like Annabeth sitting in my lap and moving to rapidly, only for me to embarrass myself just like this moment. My skin went flush at the realization of what I’ve just done. Not only did I just get off listening to my friend have sex, but I thought of this kid like a little brother. Shame poured down my spine realizing I would have to come out of this bathroom. Sure my shirt was long enough to cover my actions, but they would know I was here the whole time listening. 

“Oh shit we need baby wipes to clean up. damn you made a mess.”

“There should be some in the bathroom, rubbing alcohol too. We knew it would be messy. You are such a weirdo being so into this.”

“It’s my fetish what can I say, I watch the videos on YouTube all the time.”

Rubbing alcohol? Wow I guess I am really misinformed on gay sex. Oh fuck he’s coming into the bathroom. The handle jiggled and I backed away from the door. Will opened it wide eyed and jumped at the sight of me. 

“Percy!”

“Will! Sorry I was waiting for Nico and I was just going to the bathroom when you came in! I didn’t know what to do, but don’t worry I didn’t hear anything!” I had my hands up as if surrendering. Looking behind Will I saw Nico with his pants down and his underwear slighting down half way. Yet Will was fully clothed? Did Will fuck with all his clothes on?

“Yeah Nico said you were coming by, just Don’t scare me like that. Hand me the baby wipes I have to clean that stuff up, rubbing alcohol and some cotton too. Wait I bet there’s a first aid kit under the sink, I’m a dummy.” I looked at him confused.

“Percy my ass hurts could you move so Will can get the kit!”

I moved and Will found the kit under the sink and went back to Nico. Neither of them seemed weird that I was there listening to them have sex. Walking out of the bathroom I saw Nico has this red bulge on his ass cheek and it was bleeding. 

“What is that?”

“Nico had a boil on his ass. Lou Ellen cursed him earlier this week. I’ve been trying to get him to let me lance it all week. It was getting worse. You should have seen that sucker blow. Dude you were in the bathroom a long time are you feeling ok?”

“Ugh yeah I’m fine. I got to go though.”

“Percy I thought we had to go into the city?”

“Umm give me like an hour and I’ll be back I just remembered I forgot something and I didn’t tell Chiron so I’m going to go do that, yeah.” I ran away as fast as possible. Not only were they not having sex, but I just got off to someone popping a glorified pimple and felt the need to shower and reassess my life. I can’t believe I jumped to the conclusion that Nico and Will were fucking. What was my problem! Im such a pervert! Of course there was another reason! Fuck I’m a bad person!

Wills POV 

“I got you baby just relax and let me clean and bandage this.” I wiped gingerly at the wound. 

“I can’t believe he just saw me with my pants down getting a boil lanced. I’m so embarrassed!”

“Could he worse babe, he could have walked in on us fucking.”

“Yeah, it’s bad enough your sister keeps catching us in the infirmary closet.”

“Yeah, she’s such as ass. It’s not like she doesn’t know what we are doing in there.”

“Well now that you say that I feel better, that would be mortifying if he caught us having sex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry... no I’m not. If you didn’t like it then die mad!


	13. Glory Road Leads to Great Things!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Glory hole kink! Reyna, Piper, and Nico decide to have a Gkory home party at a local playroom rental. Nico is 19 in this fic and was single the whole time after the Giant war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings
> 
> Anonymous sex
> 
> Slight prostitution vibe 
> 
> Graphic content.

Nicos POV 

It was a fantasy of mine, I had waited for years to indulge in it. What kicked this one off the most was I would know every person involved and yet not knowing who...

It wasn’t just me, a few people were in on this. Reyna and Piper had the same fantasy so they decided to set the whole thing up for us. Bringing in a bunch of pictures and pamphlets they spread them out on my bed for us to go through and pick and choose different things we could incorporate. Reyna took a long sip of her wine as she read aloud from the packet.

“Live your deepest fantasy with New Rome’s play rooms for rent! You have chosen our very own and very popular Glory room! Equipped with 3 slots for multiple people, this room is used mainly for large parties. Find yourself exposed yet blind as you slip into a half stock unable to see who is touching you at any time. Invite whom you wish for a private party or sign up for our anonymous suitors package, where we will bring in willing participants to fulfill your fantasy. Note that the suitors package will not be workers but will be random volunteers! A guard and a handler will he posted inside the room to guarantee safety and consent as you explore! Rooms are surgically cleaned before and after use as not to cross contaminate” her voice was thunderous with excitement. We had been putting this together for a month now, we were ready. 

I looked over the pictures of the room, all wooden and well designed. The slats fit half your body so that you were trapped halfway in a wall. You could also use a wall with just holes in them if you just wanted to use your mouth and hands. On the inside of the slats were red, yellow, and green buttons to signal the other person to slow down or stop. If you hit the red button twice the guard would make the person stop and move along. It was all so exciting, we decided that we wanted a closed party of invite only.

“I think we should allow a plus one” Piper suggested as she looked over the same material. 

“Plus one?” How would that work?

“Like, let’s say one of the guys had a friend we didn’t know but wanted to bring them. I would be ok with that because they know them. Plus it’s not like the handler would let anyone touch us unprotected. Thats what they are there for, to make sure they use a condom and clean up afterwards. The rules are pretty easy. They can cum on you but not in you, women using this room must provide proof of alternative birth control even though condoms are mandatory. Men using the room must be pre prepped before using the Wall stock. Seriously this is a really legit place.”

“It really is, I’ve been talking to them every week and touring the place since we came up with this crazy idea, it only opened a year ago. It seems to really have taken off though. They even have a dungeon and several themed rooms. Seems like they mostly cater to couples, but since they installed the Glory room they have more anonymous parties happening all the time.” I knew having Reyna do the research was the best way to keep this all safe. 

We agreed that it would be an all boys party. That it would be all the guys in our friend group with plus ones. We were in for a night of getting laid with everyone we knew yet we wouldn’t know exactly who. They would know who they were touching... but we wouldn’t. 

(Timebreak)

We were all in the get ready room for the party tonight. All of us were nervous, but not bad nervous just excited. I was behind a curtain lubing and stretching myself with a rather large toy in hopes to be nice and loose for tonight. Reyna apparently convinced Piper to do the same because on the other side the girls were doing the same, Piper he never had anal sex so this would be her first time trying it. Reyna made the true case that no hole should be off limits for tonight. We would start off at the wall with the holes and then move to the slats. Piper has sent out the invites to all the guys and provided each of them with two vials of Aphrodite elixir her mom makes, keeps you up and ready to go all night, she had us drink some too. I appreciated it, I didn’t want to be done after one or two people, I wanted to experience everyone I could tonight. 

We all went to the wood wall and positioned ourselves in-front of the holes. Just in our underwear we heard some music start to play throughout the room. The bustle of people filled the air as people were let into the room. We heard the handler explain that the holes would be done first and then after an hour we would move to the slats. They told them where to find the condom bowls and the warmed lube dispensers were located and how the button colors worked. The more they spoke the calmer I felt, I liked know everyone knew the rules. We all agreed that we wouldn’t try and figure out who was fucking us, it would just drive us crazy. We lined up as we heard the sounds of zippers and footsteps outside the holes. The holes were just big enough for a dick to come through, but not big enough to see who we were blowing. 

The first one came through the middle hole for Reyna, I was on the left and Piper was on the right. The dick was not huge, but was thick. Wasting no time Reyna slurped it into her mouth and went to town. The sounds from the other side of the wall were everything we had hoped for, moans and squeals of arousal. Not a minute afterward I got my first one. This one was pretty, dusty pink and straight as an arrow. Already leaking from the tip, I took ahold of the base and lapped at the wetness. I liked that he couldn’t choke me by coming in to fast, the wall kept him at bay as I worshipped mans cock along side my fellows. Piper has got one finally and was doing all sorts with it, even lubing up her tits and placing it between them. 

This went on the whole of the hour. We would get a dick and perform lewd acts with it until it either came or pulled away saving it for later on. Only a few stayed for an orgasm. I was really happy they only allotted an hour for this because my jaw was getting sore and my lips chapped. The guys ushered to another room while we popped out to take out place in the slats. The stocks would raise and we removed our clothing and could either bend over the table or be strung up by the legs with cuffs. On the inside of the stocks we could all see eachother, we just couldn’t see who would be touching us. The handler showed us how to work the buttons and got us into position to let the boys into this room. The girls chose to leave their bras on since no one would be seeing them other than me. I was the only one completely naked. We all giggled in anticipation as we heard them come back in. 

Above our slats were our pictures so the guys knew who they were touching. I thought for a moment that it might take some time for someone to approach my slat, I was wrong. In fact I was secretly nervous that no one would want to... luckily once again I was wrong. I felt large hands on the globes of my ass within seconds. Piper shouted out as someone reached her slat and apparently felt no need for warm up.

“Well he just slid right in didn’t he? Wow whoa, this guy is big. Fuck he’s good too!” She was bouncing up and down slightly as her suitor fucked her. 

“Mines just touching me right now, like I can feel fingers and... oh that’s a tongue! Ok someone is eating me.” Reyna had a lazy smile on her face as she relished the feel of the man mouthing between her legs. 

I felt the tip of a cock circling my rim. Making sure he played with it but before he pushed in. A large head penetrated me as a hand gripped me in a reach around. It was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced. I had a pillow for my head under me, I held to it tight as the massive hammer of a man pounded into me working his pace from slow and steady to practically throwing me forward over and over again. I reached out for Reyna’s hand and squeezed. I was right in the edge when I felt him still and release into the condom. Pulling out I felt a cold wet wipe along my crack. This whole experience was intense. Reyna and Piper were relishing the experience just as much as I was, it was funny watching their eyes roll and the faces they made. Strange too, I have now seen two of my girlfriends get off and it’s not like I’m the one doing it... not that I would want it to be me doing it..

The next guy was slower, almost a making love pace. I was scratching my nails on the floor of the wooden box as I felt him breach me in the most loving manor. I felt myself splash against the wood outside the slat that separated us. It hit the wall and bounced back into to my thighs. My clench set him off and he pulled away to finish on my lower back in a warm cream that was generous and runny. A baby wipe cleaned me in the same careful loving way his cock did. 

Hours went by and we all experienced men laving at us, penetrating us, touching and prodding, all anonymously. It was something that we would share forever. It was the topic of conversation for the next two weeks. The day after we all sat with lice packs on our parts comparing and contrasting our experiences. Piper and I defiantly had the same guy at one point, Reyna thinks she had Jason because she kept getting an electric shock downstairs at one point. I was more than sure that Percy fucked me, at one point the lube seemed to get really really wet and he kept slipping out. I couldn’t let go of the thought of the making love guy. I wanted to know who that was, I wanted to have him again. I tried to ask the handler, but they weren’t paying attention enough to notice who it was. 

All the sudden a few weeks later I got a text message from Will Solace asking me for coffee. I didn’t even realize he knew who I was, I hadn’t seen him since he fixed me up at the giant war and that was 5 years ago. Sure we kind of bonded, but not enough to be real friends. 

(Timebreak)

So coffee was amazing! We talked for hours, ended up having dinner... then he invited me back to his place, which was a little fast but he was to cute to say no to. Naked in his bed I bent over for him to take me, presenting myself as a gift if you will. I wanted him so badly after such a great date. As he entered me... the pace started... slow... sensual...he was the guy! I looked behind me to meet his eyes in question. 

“Yeah, it was me. Percy invited me as his plus one. I had to touch you again, I couldn’t help myself. You feel so fucking good.”

Best decision ever!


	14. A little bit of No with a little bit of Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico finds himself between two unlikely people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning- dubcon

Nico didn’t know how it happened, all he knew was he was tied up naked on a bed with two very different people doing very dirty things to him. Hands tied right behind his back in a series of intricate knots. 

“Why are you doing this?” He gasped as he felt heat flood his body. Bent over the others lap, cock trapped between their thighs as the other rained down hard slaps. This was wrong, and dirty even for him. The one he was on had their hand teasing and milking the head of his cock as he was spanked. A gentle hand stroked his hair as they rubbed the leaking precome over his head in a polishing motion. 

“We are doing this because we want to, no other reason. You look so hot when you are helpless like this. By the time we are done you are going to be so fucking wrecked.” The growl that followed the threat made him twitch between the others legs traitorously. Everything about this was so fucking wrong, every fiber of his being screamed to stop it. Then another tug to his leaking head would distract him. Both people started to spit along his crack, feeling it run down and spread around his rim made him start shaking. 

A dick teased at the seal of his lips urging him to open up while the other prodded delicate fingers at him, opening him up for later. A harsh tug to his fringe brought his attention upward as a hand slapped his face once and dropped his head. The dick was back teasing the seam of his mouth coating his lips like lipgloss. He couldn’t resist, he had to taste him, he licked the sticky wetness from it and moaned. The moan only dragged on as two fingers were now working in and out of him. A hand under him gathered a palm worth of his own arousal and brought it around to lube his twitching hole. 

Giving into the pleasure of it all he opened his mouth allowed entrance to the thick shaft that would inevitably destroy him. The mixed feelings in all this made his mind whirl. He wanted this and didn’t want it at the same time and it was all so confusing that it was easier to struggle physically, yet stay silent with no real protest. Nico wanted this, he didn’t want this. Both battling his mind worse than any battle he had been in. The ghost of breath that hit his back made him recoil, while the hard punishing cock in his mouth made his own length throb between the others legs as it was still trapped there over the others lap. All were sweating in the moment which only let move between the others thighs freely. They would press and prod as his walls were massaged and worked open, and he would end up all but fucking their thighs while the other had himself so deep in his mouth his nose was pressed against the pubic hair. 

With a press to his prostate he jolted between the others legs and came. White hot sticky arousal dripped down as a fresh wave of shame overcame him. He had came on them, because of them. They had played his body against himself. As he began to wilt with the emotion, the dick in his mouth was removed. Walking around he bent down between the others legs and licked at his oversensitive head that was still dripping.

“Mmmm that tastes sweet, let’s see if we can get you to do that again.” A sinister chuckled filled the air as he shook his head in protest. 

“No, please don’t I’m to sensitive. Please. I don’t want this.” His voice weak and airy as begged. 

“You told me you wanted this, that you always wanted this. I told you that this was the only way and you agreed.”

“I didn’t realize what I was agreeing to, it feels wrong.”

“Stop worrying about what’s right and what’s wrong, just feel. I made you feel good didn’t I? Made you cum down my thighs with just my hands. Did it not feel good?” The higher voice spoke. 

“Yes, you did.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“You’re a girl. I don’t like girls.” At that a swat stung his backside. 

“Why don’t you just not think about what’s between my legs and let us take care of what’s between yours.” She purred as she spread his cheeks and spat down them again. Nico tried to move off her but couldn’t, both tired from the forced orgasm and curious and wanting for the second one. 

“Are you going to be a good boy now?” It didn’t sound like she really cared about his answer, it was going to happen any. It didn’t help that he wanted it to. 

“Yes, I’ll be a good boy.”

“Good, cause we want to hear you as he fucks you stupid.” Her laugh was laced with intention at the end of the sentence. 

A cock circled his rim and pushed in. The bed bounced as he took him harshly. Not rough enough to do internal damage, but enough to elicit shouts and loud moans that were more and more embarrassing as they went on. His cock started off soft as he was fucked over her lap, but began to harden as the minutes passed. Fingers dug into his flesh as the pace increased vigorously. His cock starting to fill and fuck the girls thighs as she held them tightly together lubed with his last arousal. Cold fire built in lower abdomen as the large cock filled him and angled to the perfect spot every hit. The delicious drag of the shaft on his rim had him cursing under his breath. 

“Are you close? I’m close, and I’m going cum deep inside you. After you cum I’m going to make you lick her clean, clean up the mess you made. Don’t worry I’ll give you the same courtesy and suck out everything I leave inside you. I hope you realize the night is young, and this is far from being over.” The dark promise sent him to the next level, he was moments away from cumming between her thighs. Fuck it, if this was the only way he could have him then he would take it. Even if it meant licking his own cum off his girlfriends body. At that he came hard a second time screaming both their names. A hard slam almost knocked him off her lap as he felt the walls of his ass become painted white. It wasn’t how he imagined it happening, but on the second time the shame was lessened. Virginity lost, his first orgasm stolen from someone of the wrong gender, then reaffirmed and coated in bliss on the second one. Tonight was going to be long and confusing.

“Annabeth, turn him over.”


	15. When heats get out of hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and will are 18, set in Alpha Omega universe. Nico comes back from the underworld in hopes to rekindle the romance with Will Solace, unbeknownst to him he ends up having his first Heat unexpectedly and Will is the only Alpha that can help this poor Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha omega dynamics   
> Breeding   
> Knotting  
> Sex toys  
> Adult themes   
> Language

Nico was back from the underworld. 3 and a half years spent helping his father get everything organized and Tartarus bound forever. The one thing he was looking forward to most was a possible rekindling with Will. They dated briefly four years ago, then between the underworld and Will getting into med school early they decided to put a pause on it. It was mutual and not messy, they wrote to eachother all the time. Nico hoped he wasn’t seeing anyone when he returned. 

***  
Nicos POV 

Of course the morning of his return he would get sick. I step one foot on this plain and BOOM fever! Well I guess this at least gives me a good reason to visit Will. Walking to the infirmary I felt light cramping in my abdomen and sweat started sheeting on my forehead, I hope it’s not serious. 

Will was on the porch ready to meet me when I arrived. Running into his arms he picked me up and swung me around. I was so happy to see him.

“You look good! Well mostly, I can see you don’t feel good. Let’s get you checked out ok?” Wow his voice got even deeper, yet he was still the same old Will. 

Putting me through an array of tests he finally came back and took me into a private room. 

“Nico, have you started your heat yet?”

That was not the question I was expecting. Sure I knew as an Omega I would eventually get heats, I even took the birth control tea every week just in case. Yet, it never came. 

“I’ve never had one before, I figured with how time works differently in the underworld and all the time in the lotus Hotel.... yeah I figured that screwed them up. I didn’t know if I would ever get one, am I in one now?” If I am it doesn’t feel like it. From what I’ve been told it’s an uncontrollable urge that takes over your mind and body in embarrassing ways. 

“I think you are about to start one. It’s funny, all of the Big threes kids are Omegas. Well, looks like you have to go to the Rut Hut.” Will smiled and took my hand leading me out of the infirmary. Taking a path through the strawberry fields I saw a building in the distance. 

“What’s a Rut Hut?” I questioned as Will picked a few berries from the plants on the way. 

“It’s where Omegas and Alphas spend there heats at camp. It’s keeps every one safe. It was built like thirty years ago after something terrible happened.”

“What happened?” I stole one of the berries he picked and popped it in my mouth.

“Well.. keep in mind the story may have grown or changed over the years but the essential idea is that we didn’t have a safe place for the kids to have heats, so Alphas would just pin down an Omega in heat at anytime any where. Since you can’t interfere once it starts it was mayhem. If you try to stop it the alpha either hurts the omega or the person trying to stop them, so the rule of thumb to this day is if you see it happening you just have to wait until it’s done and handle it afterwards. Well the time that made them build the Hut was when an Ares Omega was in heat, then she was pinned down on the table infront of everyone and no one could stop it... and it was her brother. They were both so humiliated afterwards they ran away. So Chiron built the Rut Hut. Rumors about them spread, the Ares Cabin has never lived it down. A brother raping his own sister, it’s not unheard of but still very taboo. Word has it they were either killed by monsters or they married and moved to West Virginia and live in a trailer with six litters of pups.”

That’s awful, I can’t believe that story exists! 

“So it’s like a place to go and have sex with people? I don’t want to do that! I’ve never... Ive never and I don’t want to yet.”

“It’s not just that, just wait til we get there and Michell will explain. He runs the Hut along with the rest of the Aphrodite campers.” He held my hand strongly and kissed the back of it, Will always knew what to do to make me comfortable.

***

Arriving at the Hut I saw the building was red and large with a tall fence around it. I’m guessing to keep others out and people in? I’m not sure. Michell met us in the waiting room.

“How about a tour? Will want to come with?” Michell sound excited about the tour. Might as well get this over with.

“Yeah I’ll join. Let me just get my nose plug on.” Reaching in his pocket he put on what looked like a swimmers nose plug. Shrugging he mouthed the words “I’m an Alpha” at me, I blushed. 

“Follow me guys! Ok the first part here is he Alpha room, as you can see it’s a two way mirror so we can keep an eye on them. The room has chains mounted to the wall so they can’t attack. That way our attendants can feed them and clean up. The chains retract into the wall during those times. We usually have 2-3 Alphas in Rut at once. This is a slow part of the month that’s why it’s empty. 

Next we have the breeding rooms! If you have a mate you can use these rooms all week and we just slip the food through the slots on the door, a bathroom is attached to each one. Even if you don’t have a mate, as long as you consent we can find a volunteer to breed you for the week, it’s not hard to find. Most Alphas are very willing no matter the Omega. All Omegas are required to be on some form of contraception. 

Ok now here is where you will be, the Omega room. In here we have many beds, and privacy curtains. You will be loosely chained to the bed so that you can still walk to the restroom. It’s mainly so you don’t escape the Hut and go roaming for Alphas. Barely happens, but you can’t be to safe. We offer you toys to keep the urges at bay. Also the Hephaestus cabin about ten years ago came up with this nifty device (points to a large black silicone penis on a rolling rack, attached to bags of liquid and a hand pump) this little baby is the Breeder. The pump makes a faux Knot at the tip and then releases the fluid inside the Omega. It’s made of a saline solution with a seed like consistency that pumps an average of five gallons into you, Alphas usually pump out between three to seven gallons during breeding. It doesn’t give the euphoria feeling that breeding with an alpha does, but it helps with the physical symptoms of heat. 

You get to knot with this three times a day and once at night. You get hand toys in between. The attendant has to help you with the Breeder. They pump the knot and release the fluid. They let you use it for a half an hour since that’s how long it takes an average Alpha to fully knot. Then after they release the fluid they keep you like that for an hour before they deflate. If you want the attendant to touch you during, that’s fine. We are all used to it and understand it’s just part of the heat. Any questions?

“So someone watches you the whole time?” This sounded like a bad idea.

“Yes, but we only allow other Omegas or Betas to be attendants, Once in a while we let an Alpha with a nose plug attend. Usually that’s only if we have more than three Omegas in heat at once. Right now we just have one behind that curtain, and shit it’s time for her knot. Well I’ll let you get settled in here and say good bye to Will.” Michell took the rolling rack and went behind the curtain. The girl moaned and we heard a shuffle... and then a scream... and then a bunch of squelching.... and the sound of him working the pump...

“Don’t worry Nico it’s going to be fine. Everyone does it. I come here during my Rut. I’ve been chained to that wall twice a year since I was 14.” A soft hand caressed my cheek trying to comfort me.

“So... you haven’t bred an Omega yet?”

“Not yet, one day. It’s hard to find Male Omegas. You and Jake are the only ones at camp at the moment, plus I’ve been to busy with school. I found it easier to just use the toys they give you and let your attendant feed you.”

“You get toys too?”

“Well.... it’s more like the attendant touches you until you cum like Michell said. So a girl with a latex glove would give me a handjob four times a day. It’s weird, but you don’t really notice it, your brain will become to addled to even notice who or what is touching you. That’s why they feed you because you will forget to eat, trust me.” I did trust Will, but I didn’t want some attendant touching me. 

“Can uh... you be my attendant all week? I just really don’t want Michell to see me like this. I really don’t want you to see me like this either but... if you could just...please.” My face must have looked pathetic because he nodded and told me he would have to go arrange it at the infirmary to have his shifts covered. 

Michell gave me some sort of hospital gown to wear, set me up on the curtained bed at the end of the row. Chained my wrist and showed me the toy box under the bed. It consisted of dildos of different sizes and wet wipes. 

“Go ahead and release before Will comes back. You will get your first knot on the Breeder in about an hour or two depending how you are doing. I can already see how hot you are getting, you are sweating through the smock. Trust me hun by the end of the week you are just going to be laying naked on the bed not caring who sees you. I suggest using the green one first. Will should be back in time to give you the first knot, now put down a towel now for it because you will most likely cum 4-5 times during the hour and a half on it. 

I stared at him wide eyed. I had touched myself before... I could never manage to cum that much if I tried! Well might as well get comfortable with all this humiliation. Settling on the bed I grabbed the green toy and pulled the curtain. Pouring some lube onto my hand and a little on the toy, I positioned it below me and... whoa! I was leaking! My hole was leaking clear fluid! I read that it was normal, but still to experience it for the first time was nuts! Pushing it in I could feel the severe cramping dulling. The sweating got worse as I started working my foreskin in tandem with the toy. The familiar build in my lower gut started to unravel as I got closer and closer. I started thinking about Will, the way his strong hands felt on mine, the way he would look between my legs, the sound of his voice... Wait... is that in my head or.... I came with a force of a gunshot as Will swept the curtain back and his eyes locked with mine. White goo covered the front of my smock as the painful cramping subsided, then all my thought processes shut off and a black haze over came me. 

***

Hot... all I felt was burning heat. It was worse than drinking the fire from the river in the underworld. I awoke drenched and moaning. I couldn’t think, couldn’t speak. Just a moan wailed out of me as I held my stomach. My fingers wandered trying to find my hole, I felt so empty. I needed something in there! The slick poured from beneath be and soaked my fingers. I heard a sweet voice in the air but was unable to narrow it down. I felt strong hands pulled my fingers from me causing me to whine and cry out. I felt them reposition me on my hands and knees on the edge of the bed as I begged and begged for one of the toys from under the bed. The sound of rolling wheels entered my ears and was drowned away with the feeling of something hard and big poke at my furled entrance. I pushed back onto it relishing the stretch and texture. I started pulling it in and out of me with just the force of my hips. A puff puff puff sound started and I felt the tip start to grow inside me. A hand reached between my legs and stroked me to my thrusts. It was the most amazing feeling, I was lost on sensation as the burn of the knot grew larger. I convulsed around it and came. Some of my senses returned as I heard my cum drip onto the bed. Will, Will was the one touching me, he had that breeder machine in me. I couldn’t even bring myself to be embarrassed. I just needed more. 

Stroking me a moment later my senses left again. A large puddle of cum was already beneath me and rivers of slick poured out from behind me as I felt the toy fully knot inside me to the point that I couldn’t move it, I just rutted my behind against it to feel the tug at the rim. The liquid attached poured inside me making my stomach tight and bloated. Will was in front of me kissing my cheeks and stroking my cock, making me feel blissful. 

“After you come one more time the knot will deflate and I’ll change the towel under so we can get some food in you.” I nodded, I was sure I was drooling too. Exploding in his fist I heard him coo out “number five, good job Nico” as the knot started to shrink and I was able to pull off the device. Will replaced a fresh towel on the bed and laid me on my side. Michell rolled the Breeder away and brought a bowl of soup to Will. As he fed me he complimented how well I’m doing and how impressive and sexy he found it. I could only smile and take spoonfuls of soup. I felt my cock twitch and the cramping starting again. Will put the soup down and grabbed a dildo from under the bed. Slipping it inside me deeply I moaned, then he proceeded to spoon feed me as I rocked the toy inside me. 

***

Wills POV. 

Nico looked so sexy all week, I’ve never seen anyone look so beautiful during their heat. If only I didn’t have to keep these nose plugs on so I could smell him. It’s been a week of me feeding him, cleaning him, and jerking him off. I even sucked him off a few times at night when Michell wasn’t around, I had to he was begging for it! Four times a day we use he Breeder on him and fill him up. I couldn’t help myself, I would run my fingers along his distended stomach as it puffed out with fake seed. Oh how I wish it was real seed... my seed. I wanted him ever since we met, but we were so young and life just ran away with us. I loved being the one to touch him through this, him asking me to be his Heat attendant was doing things to me. I even took the cum towel back to my cabin in between and used his cum to masturbate with. Maybe next heat we would be together and use the breeding rooms. It took everything inside me to not try to talk Michell into letting me do it now, especially since his heat hasn’t even slowed down in the slightest. Nicos fever was climbing to a dangerous level. I hated to do it but I convinced him to let Michell take one Breeder shift so I could talk to Chiron about it. Nico agreed reluctantly but allowed Michell to stroke him. Michell was a professional and did this for every omega at camp, I wasn’t worried. Walking into the big house Chiron sat me at his desk. 

“So what’s the problem with Mr. Di Angelo?”

“It’s been a week and his heat isn’t letting up and it’s his first one. The fever was 103 last time I checked. I’m afraid he might go into a seizure and wondered what I should do?” I knew what to do... I just needed permission to do it. In a hospital setting we would use donated seed to calm down an excessive heat. I wanted to be his donor... I wanted to administer it personally...

“Well, we can’t have the son of Hades dying on me the moment he gets home. His father will have my head. Is he mated with anyone? Or at least dating anyone?” Chiron twiddled his thumbs with a look of concern as he looked down at me from his great horse height. 

“Well we dated a bit in the past, I had hoped to rekindle that once he got back. He did ask me to be his attendant because he was uncomfortable with a stranger touching him. We have written letters for years, I’m probably his closest friend other than Hazel. If it would be better for him I don’t mind breeding him in one of the rooms.” I tried to make my voice sound as neutral as possible, but after getting Nico to cum over a hundred time this week I couldn’t barely hide my need. My cock twitched at the very thought. Chiron noticed and huffed a laugh. 

“Well he is one of the big three, their heats last two weeks sometimes three. It wouldn’t surprise me if his lasts three since he should have been having them for years now and they have just begun. Jason had piper and Percy has Annabeth to sate heats so they came out of theirs easily. If he was comfortable enough to ask you to be his attendant and since this is turning into a medical concern I don’t think we have a choice. Are you willing to breed him for two weeks straight?” An incredulous look crossed his face, of course I had no issue fucking the hottest guy in camp. I nodded at him and he dismissed me. I all but ran back to the Rut Hut. 

***

I told Michell what Chiron said, Nico was pouring sweat and moaning from his bed, to delirious to sate his desires on his own. 

“Well that makes sense. The others used the breeding rooms for two weeks for most heats. I think your right though, this could get dangerous. It should be letting up by now and it seems like it hasn’t budged. It’s getting worse. He can’t even reach a toy by himself right now. Never blinked once when I used the machine on him, didn’t even care that I wasn’t you. That alone shows you how far gone he is. Ok give me fifteen minutes to set one of the rooms and stock the mini fridge in there. Remember it’s your job to feed him and clean him. You also have to knot him in the middle of the night or he will be in agony in the morning.”

“I know, I promise I will take good care of him.”

“Good, go put something in him while I set up.”

Escaping down the hall to the supply closet Michell disappeared. I dug under Nicos bed and found a large orange cock about the same size as me. Fully naked on the bed, spread shameless in front of me, he grabbed the backs of his knees and begged for the toy. I pushed in the tip and worked it in smoothly, it met little resistance with how wet he was. 

“Nico, can you hear me?”

“Yeah, I can. Go faster please!”

“What color is the toy I’m using, I want to know you’re not 100% out of your mind before talking.”

“It’s orange, aim it upward!”

“Good, Listen your fever is spiking and the only thing that’s going to bring it down is if we breed you with an Actual Alpha. Not a toy, not a machine. You would be losing your virginity. Do you understand?”

“Is.. is.. a-are.... tell me it’s you. T-tell me y-you’re the A-Alpha ahhhh Yes!” White ropes of cum hit his stomach and a drop splashed in the corner of my mouth. I won’t lie to you and say it’s the first time I tasted it, it’s not. I’ve been sneaking licks of it all week, but knowing I would be breeding him in a few minutes made me shutter at the heat of the liquid hitting my mouth. My tongue sneaked out and licked it up. Sweet, creamy, pure nico. It had this orange blossom and black currant flavor. I wonder if that’s how his slick smelled? Gods I hope so. 

“Yes, I’m the Alpha that’s going to Breed you. We are just waiting on Michell to ready the room.” I continued to thrust the toy in him as I wiped his stomach clean. 

***

I picked Nico up and carried him down the hall to the breeding room. It was really nice actually. Plush flooring and a pile of overstuffed pillows of various colors and crushed velvet. No bed, yet the floor was springy like one. Maybe no bed meant less accidents? The room was white and cream colored in a serene calming way. The air conditioning was blasting, but they had blankets folded in the corner. A mini fridge filled with water, iced coffee, orange juice and snacks sat in the corner for between meal times. Michell got one of the big blue Poof pillows and sat in the corner. 

“What are you doing?” I asked as I laid a moaning Nico over a black pillow that was as big as he was. 

“I have to watch the first knot with Virgins. You two might be too wild to stop, but I can call out helpful tips and help afterward if someone is hurt. Policy, sorry.” He shrugged indifferently. Michell was a Beta and not only does he not get heats, he doesn’t breed. Well I guess he could, but he doesn’t produce pheromones that would make Alphas go crazy. I wouldn’t get confused and try to go for both, I would only fiend for Nico. 

I took off my clothes unashamed since Michell had seen it before when I was here for my Rut, and Nico has let me see him the lewdest way all week. I took a deep breath as I watched Nico moan and rut against the pillow. I removed my nose plug and I was hit with a wall of pheromones. The ones I smelled on the rag I took to my cabin were nothing compared to this. My erection twitched to life at the smell. I couldn’t help it. I buried my nose between his cheeks and licked at the sweetness leaking from him. Fuck ... that taste, it’s the only thing I ever wanted in my mouth for the rest of my life. Pulling away reluctantly I pushed two fingers inside him needing to feel the texture of his insides. I grabbed his neck and pulled him up so that his back was flush against me, I smelled his hair and neck as he craned it to the side in the most beautiful submission. 

“Will!! Please... need... knot me... please... need you... breed me!” He practically yelled. I took my fingers out and shoved them in his mouth gagging him. My dick was painfully hard as it naturally found that pretty little rosebud to fuck into oblivion. I shoved myself inside him. The overwhelming bliss that over came me... the tight wet heat... I felt my knot swell almost instantly. The raw sex of Nicos voice was all I needed as he screamed my name.

“Will! Alpha! Breed me Alpha!”

I grasped his hair and shoved his face into the pillow keeping his ass in the air as my prize. Leaning harsh weight onto his head as I pounded ruthlessly into his lithe body. Rivers of slick poured out of his hole and ran down the backs of his thighs. I could feel the raw intense Rut inside me that wasn’t due for another month spring to life. There was nothing more natural than this. The warm plushness of his insides massaging my cock with a lubricous solution that was as addictive as Heroine. It ripped a visceral growl from my chest that made Michell shiver in the corner. 

Nothing was more primitive and primal than the act of breeding an Omega. Nothing more sacred and satisfying. Yet, something in the back of my head was screaming that the only reason I felt that way was because of the very Omega was was breeding into the floor. It was because it was Nico. Nico was meant for me, was meant for me to breed for the rest of my life. I couldn’t imagine an Omega that would feel better than him. The way he squeezed around my girth, greedy for my knot. I felt it expand bigger and bigger, I could barely pull out anymore. The only words running inside me were Fill, Fill, Fill. I needed to fill him up, gallons of my seed needed to pour into him. I needed to feel his bloated stomach stretch with my seed. I wanted to smell my scent deep in him, wanted to see him carry pieces of me inside him. My nails scratched his back, drawing blood near his shoulder blade. I bent over to lap at the crimson liquid. The taste swam in my mouth begging for more as I went back to bite down hard on his scruff. The Alpha Mark! It was all but a marriage proposal. I could hear Michell screaming at me but I didn’t care. I lost all control and bit down harder. Feeling the lush break of his alabaster skin in my teeth. A sharp pain seared into my wrist, the omega mark. Nico knew I had marked him for life, knew he could never breed with anyone else but me now. So he marked me in turn, I relished the pain of it. Wanting it more than any pain I could ever bring upon myself. 

My knot was at max growth, unable to move inside the Omega. I reached down between his legs to feel his cock in my hand only to find a large puddle of cum already pooling on the black cushion. Nico must have cum several times already, well here comes one more because I was about to release. With a howl that I’m sure the whole camp must have heard I felt the rush of my seed flood out. Gallons and gallons of hot seed flowed into him, I clutched at his stomach feeling it fill up taught. More cum hit my hands and his lower stomach as the euphoria of an Alphas Spunk whirled in him, a horse cry that drew out over a minute filled my ears. We fell to our sides still locked together. It would be an hour or more before we unlocked. 

A blanket fell over us. 

“I hope you’re happy, I tried to warn you. I screamed at you not to bite him, but you were just so lost in it all that you marked him. I thought you had more control than that William.” I shook my head and waved him away. He crossed his arms shook his head and left the room. 

We dozed for a while not talking. Just taking in the feeling of an Alphas extended orgasm. It had been at least fifteen minutes and I was still pumping him full of semen. I rubbed over his stomach, imagining pups in the future. I wanted litters of them. I wanted him to carry them. 

“Will, I’m so full.”

“I know. It’s still going.” I kissed his temple and licked over my Alpha mark. His lips were red with my blood, I loved it. 

“So... I guess we are officially back together now?”

“Yeah, kinda looks that way. I can already feel your fever going down. I’m sorry Nico, but there wasn’t another way. Something bad could have happened if I didn’t breed you.”

“I figured you had a reason or else it wouldn’t have happened. I trust you. I’m just glad it’s you. It’s always been you. You know that right?”

“Yeah, I know. It’s always been you too. I knew the whole time apart that you were the only one I ever wanted to be with. I’m sure it goes without saying but this was an amazing first time.”

“Actually no it needed to be said. I needed to hear that. I love you Alpha.”

“I love you too.”

“What do we do now?”

“We wait until we unlock, then I get to watch my cum pour out of you. That will probably drive me insane with lust and I will knot you all over again and knock you up with another 5 or 6 gallons.”

“Wow, it’s so much! I can’t believe we will being doing that four times a day.”

“Nico... that’s just how many times they allow you to use the breeder. I can knot you up to ten times a day, and I’ll be doing that for the next week to two weeks. You will probably need a full week just to recover from this. “

“Fuck, well if it’s like that every time... yeah” his voice turned lazy and a smile spread over his face. 

Fuck this heat was going to kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review it’s mt lifeblood!


	16. Threes company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WillxNicoxPercy three some. Anna is ace and sets up a sex session for her man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Daughter_of_olympus under a kidnapping kink.

Annabeth POV 

Things with Percy and I had been slightly tense. Sure, we loved eachother, but ever since I came out as Ace.... things had gotten weird. I decided that it was time for him to know, and ever since he hasn’t tried to touch me. I explained to him that sex didn’t bother me and if he wanted it all he had to do was ask me, it’s not like I don’t enjoy the release it gives or the intimacy. It’s just I don’t feel the urge the way he does. I don’t need it like he does, but since I told him he feels like it’s wrong to attempt. Telling me that it’s hard for him to get in the mood knowing that I didn’t feel that way back, that he needs to be wanted in order go through with it. I was only honest about it in the first place because he had told me about some of his... needs. Percy had come out as Bisexual and demisexual, but assured me that I was all he needed because he loved me. Also he indulged in graphic and kinky imagery in his “alone time.” I felt bad. I want him to be satisfied, yet we both agreed we didn’t want to break up. 

Looking through some of his porn I noticed he really was into guys with certain looks, they either were super blonde surfer dudes, or goth emo rockers. That’s when it clicked to me... I needed to talk to Will and Nico.

(Scene change- deserted Starbucks)

Nicos POV 

“Ok, so I’m confused. What do you want me to do?” Nico was sipping his coffee as Will rubbed his lower back. Annabeth had called them both there to discuss Percy, but from what it sounded like she wanted them to sleep with him.

“Percy has needs, needs that I can’t give him. Actually he won’t let me give them to him, he gave me a whole ‘it’s like rape’ talk about it. Won’t touch me because I’m not sexually attracted to him.” Blushing she eyed the floor. I can understand where he’s coming from with that, he probably feels like he’s forcing her to do something she doesn’t want to do. I know that’s not true, but I could see how it would be difficult to convince him otherwise. Percy is stubborn and wouldn’t hurt anyone he loved. 

Explaining that he can’t be attracted to people he doesn’t know well, and that the guys in his repertoire looked like Will and I, I could see why she came to us. It wasn’t a secret that Will and I like to bring in people from time to time. After my 21st birthday we started having guest stars and even considered allowing someone more permanent to join us. Percy of course was gorgeous, and I had never truly gotten over wanting to sleep with him since highschool. That crush faded, but the desire still burned inside. After seeing Annabeth so distraught about it, we made a plan that all three of us was comfortable with. She also let slip that one of the most common fantasies he’s had is being kidnapped... I could work with that. 

(Scene change and Timbreak, Percy and Annabeth room)

Percy’s POV 

I couldn’t sleep, things have been so tense in the house and honestly what I really wanted to do was rub one out, but Annabeth was asleep next to me and I feel weird doing that when she’s not participating. Of course, now that I know she’s Ace I couldn’t bring myself to ask her to touch me. Part of me really needed the other person to want it too. Staring at he ceiling I felt the darkness get heavy in the room... or was something heavy on me? Looking down I saw Nico appear out of the darkness straddling my lap. Covering my mouth to keep me quiet he smiled and kissed my forehead and whispered “sleep.” 

When I awoke gods knows how long later, I found myself tied to a bed. Looking down I noticed I was naked and in a large king sized bed. My hands were strapped to the headboard in a prayer position. I heard the toilet flush from the bathroom and out walked Nico. The fucker must have used his hypnokenesis trick on me.

“Don’t worry, Will just went to get some ice. We are in a hotel near your house right now. “

“What am I doing here? Why am I naked!” I shouted trying to free myself. 

With the quickest movements Nico hopped on top of me straddling my waist in nothing but black briefs. A hand clapped over my mouth to silence me.

“Listen here sweetheart. We had a talk with your woman. She is under the impression that you have certain needs. Now i can free you, and you can get dressed and go home. Or you can shut up, and let Will and I turn you out. You can’t tell me you don’t like this a little bit because your erection is digging into my ass and your pupils have dilated out your green eyes to black. Not to mention the sexy dreams I’ve seen you have about Will and I.”

Nico wasn’t wrong. I knew he could dream walk, but I never thought about him seeing those. I was given a choice, walk away, or join in....

“So Anna is ok with this?”

“Yup, all clear. I’ll even call her if you want.”

“Did you really kidnap me just to have sex with me? You could have just talked to me you know, you didn’t have to use your powers.”

“What’s the fun in that?” Grinding down on my hips to make his point.

“I’ll stay” I groaned at the friction.

“Good. Now, Will should join us shortly but until then I’m going to have some fun.” 

Going to the nightstand he brought out a roll of duct tape and ripped off a strip. Pulling my hair back he taped my mouth shut... he saw this... he saw this in my dream... which meant....

“You are a filthy filthy little boy Percy. Kidnapping and humiliation fantasies galore seem to be a big winner in that head of yours. I figured since it’s your first time... might as well make it memorable.” The seductive growl in his voice made my cock twitch. 

I felt his mouth trail over the topography of my body, leaving sinful little marks like a breadcrumb trail all the way to my inner thighs. Lifting his head he cocked it to the side examining me, I suddenly felt very vulnerable as he used his fingers to prod and poke at different areas as if he didn’t know where he should start first. 

“You know, a blow job would just be too cliche to start off with. I’m going to need the tape again.” Reaching for the silver roll he undid large strips and twisted them to make a rope. Tying a loop around each ankle, he brought both my legs back spread eagle and tied them to the posts. Luckily I was flexible enough for this, but from the air of the room I can only assume he didn’t care if I was or not. Either way he was going to truss me up. Getting me where he wanted me I felt cool hands slide of the backs of my thighs and come back down with a light scrape of his nails. Eyes half lidded, he parted my cheeks to find the pink rosebud of a prize he was looking for. Wagging his eyebrows he dove down and licked a circle around my hole, not quite touching it yet, just teasing. 

Nudging my sack with his nose he made a show of inhaling my scent deeply. Kitten licking at my Perineum downward and then pulling off again. My erection was becoming painfully hard as it sat heavy toward my navel, leaking a pool of clear liquid into it. 

“By the way you are wiggling and moaning through that tape I’m assuming you want me to eat your ass right? Well, you have been a good boy so far... maybe just a little. I need to prep you anyways for Will. He’s going to destroy this hole. First time he took me he gave me quite a pretty rosebud. Have you ever had anything in your ass before?”

I shook my head no at him.

“Well, first time for everything right? Well I’m going to give this a taste, see if it taste the way I’ve been imagining all these years.”

The sensation ripping inside me as he dove his tongue inside me was overwhelming. Sweat broke over me as I felt him dip in and pull out. Holding onto my thighs he dove down again and stuck it on as far as he could, then swirled it along my walls. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes it felt so good. I almost came just from that... and he noticed.

“No, no no Percy! You don’t get to do that quite yet. Not that it would stop us. We would just fuck you through until you came agin by the way. Looks like I’m going to need some more help.” Getting off the bed he went into a black bag and pulled out a silicone ring.

“This should help! Nice tight cock ring to keep you in line.” Pulling my length off my stomach he adjusted the ring around the base and kissed my tip. Licking at his lips I saw his eyes sparkle.

“Mmm you taste good, oh and there is a little puddle here for me to taste! Well once again that’s just cliche licking it off you. Let’s just wipe it up and use it another way.” Taking the tips of his delicate fingers he wiped the pool of precum from my navel and started rubbing it into my own hole. As he used it as lube he shoved a finger inside me and began to stretch. 

“Tight, Will is going to love this. Just wait until you feel him cum inside you, it’s like a tidal wave. Pun intended. It will leak out of you for days!” The total reverence on Nicos face as he stretched me open made my heart beat out of my chest. How I wished she would look at me that way. I wish she looked at me that way when we were just kissing, Nico is literally three fingers deep in my asshole giving me that look. Snatching a bottle of anal lube from the side table he added more to his hands.

“Well baby you are doing super well, like you were made for this. Well since Will is taking so fucking long and his cock is really really big... I think I might need to prep you a bit better, sure it’s a selfish indulgence too. But I need to know how this ass feels. “ winking at me he lubed his own length and shoved it inside me with no room for adjustment. The moan he let out was devastating, with every thrust of his hips he fucked himself deeper into me. As good as it all felt I could tell I wasn’t reacting the way he wanted me too. Without words he lubed two fingers, withdrew his dick and hooked them upward inside me. Playing with my prostate he shoved his dick in back in along with them. I wanted, no needed to cum. The ring was preventing that as I screamed at the top of my lungs through the duct tape. 

“Oh Percy, you feel like a dream. I’m gonna.. Fuck... yes!” With a shutter he came inside me. The door opened as he did so and his head lazily twist around to greet Will. 

“Baby, you gotta try this.”

“Well get out of him and I will. I knew you wouldn’t be able to wait, I was sure you were going to fuck him while he was still knocked out.”

“Pshhh, I would never. Not unless it was planned and agreed upon before hand. Like that time you drugged me in the club and had your way with me while I was passed out. We talked about that for weeks before we did it.” What?! What the hell did these two get into? 

“Well you need to get over here and get me ready, and cut his legs down. I need his legs free.” Nico nodded at Will before he withdrew from me. I felt cum and lube all messy on my hole, my cock still purple from lack of release. Will got undressed and kneed his way into the bedspace. Nico slinked around so that he was on my left and Will was on my right. Pulling Nicos hair roughly he brought him down to what I can only describe as the most massive cock I’ve ever witnessed. Nico was getting Will nice and hard so that he could obliterate me. While making Nico choke on him he ripped the tape from my lips. 

“I want to hear you when I fuck you. Tell me percy, did you like getting fucked?” Wills voice had this deep southern gravel to it that made you want to listen to him talk for hours. 

“I.. yes.. I loved it.”

“Tell me what you loved.”

“I loved... feeling wanted.”

That made both of them stop. Releasing Nico, Will caressed my cheek with his thumb while Nico pecked kisses on my cheek. 

“Percy, of course we want you. We wouldn’t be doing this if we didn’t.” Will’s words swelled inside me. Going back down to the end of the bed he called Nico to him and whispered in his ear. Nodding he positioned me on my knees and then slid under me, undoing the tape on my wrists me ordered me to stay holding the headboard. A smack resounded off the walls as Will started to rain quick and hard slaps, Nico took my face in his hands and kissed me. Hands removing the cock ring and touching my dick lovingly. Biting down on the buds of my chest as Will prepped himself and slowly eased into me. Damn his dick was huge. Nico was talking to me and touching me as I was fucked open by his husband. 

“You look so pretty like this. Doesn’t he feel good? Mmmmm we want to make this a more frequent thing ya know. It will all work out perfectly. You and Anna can get married and have the life you want.. and we will fuck you til you can’t walk. It doesn’t always have to be like this, we can take you out, make love to you, make you feel so good, you want us to make you feel good?”

Nicos thumb traced over my head as he said it. I couldn’t even speak to reply, all I could do was scream and moan and curse. I nodded at him to let him know I agreed, that I wanted them too. 

“I’m getting excited watching you like this, I’m going to need you to suck my dick.” Pushing himself up the bed he pushed his cock inside my mouth. It didn’t taste bad... infact I wonder if he cleaned up after he positioned me. While Will was fucking me blind from behind, Nico was taking my mouth slow and sensually, lovingly. I couldn’t hold out any longer. I was going to cum, I tried to warn them. All I could do was scream on Nicos dick. 

“Oh someone is cumming! He clenches so nicely fuck!” Will moaned and flooded my insides white. 

“That’s right baby just let go, I’m about.. fuck yeah there it is!” Nico came in my mouth full force. The feel of the warm salty liquid poured down my throat as I swallowed around his cock. Both pulled out at the same time and I ended up collapsing into the puddle of my own spunk. I could feel the come down and I began to shake. Both men took me in their arms comforting me, petting my hair and telling me how good I was and how wonderful I felt. 

I didn’t feel bad, I thought I would after I came. Thought I would want to go running back to Anna with apologies. The problem I was feeling now... was I didn’t want to go back to her at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to send me private kinks but want them brought to life please message me on tumblr at ShleeZaeMour


End file.
